You´re my angel
by Minoru Ivanov
Summary: Kai a vuelto a Rusia para empezar su nueva vida y olvidarse de alguien ke le ha hecho daño, nuevamente se encuentra a uno de sus mejores amigos y solo para descubrir nuevos sentimientos ke surgen dentro de el YuriyxKai[HiatusDescontinuado]
1. Capítulo 1 REUNIDOS DE NUEVO Y JUNTOS PA

Mino: muajaja..... mi magna obra yaoiesca -

Kai: esto es una burla o.ó.... pke siempre te ensañas con migo TT

Mino: te gusta y te callas ¬.¬

Kai: pero ya llegará el momento de mi venganza..... Kai´s revenger -

Mino: si como kieras..... mi dulce hermanisho tmv ta aki -

Yuriy: ¬.¬ una burla......

Mino: weno sha callense ¬.¬, ke voy a explicar, ejem decía.... Yuriy es lo mismo ke Tala, y para los ke no sepan ke es el yaoi.... pss ke pndejos ¬.¬, xD no se crean, el yaoi es relación hombre con hombre, este fic tiene lemmon (subgénero del yaoi donde se mencionan las relaciones sexuales explícitas), si no eres tolerante a esto.. pues ke shing... haces aki o.ó... xD, no se crean, hoy vengo algo agresiva U.

ï‚©**YOU ARE MY ANGEL **Ð²Ñ‹ Ð±ÑƒÐ´ÐµÑ‚Ðµ Ð¼Ð¾Ð¸Ð¼ ÐÐ½Ð³ÐµÐ»Ð¾Ð¼ï‚©

Capítulo 1: REUNIDOS DE NUEVO Y JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE  
  
Tala piensa:  
  
_La única ilusión para ganar el titulo del mejor Beyblader de todo el mundo por 2da vez era tenerte a mi lado, Kai, pero tu regresaste a tu antiguo equipo, a pesar de mis ruegos, mis caricias y mis tristezas, te fuiste, me dejaste, destrozado, por tu amor. Pero ahora que he perdido, por ti, no veo ningún interés de regresar a mi lado, quiero amarte, tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte mío. Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos, antes de que seas enviado al internado o que ese tal Rei Kon vuelva a mirarte y darte ilusiones, no comprendo por que lo haces, acaso te gusta sufrir?, te prometo que si me dices que si, jamás me iré de tu lado.  
_  
Así Tala se fue a buscar a Kai, desesperado por no encontrarlo le habló a su celular, le dejo mensajes en su correo electrónico pero el jamás los contestaba. Hasta 2 años después que se volvieron a encontrar para batallar en el torneo, Kai se volvió a ir, pero solo pasó un año para que se volvieran a encontrar, ahora ya ambos tenían 18 años, eran todos unos jóvenes, pero Tala aún seguía pensando en el  
  
-hey.... Kai.... puedo hablarte unos instantes? -dijo sin mucha gana  
-eh? -lo vio indiferente- quien eres?  
-soy yo Kai, Tala Ivanov  
-ah, cuanto tiempo sin verte Tala, si que has crecido  
-si, pero aún no te he alcanzado  
-si verdad, y a que se debe que me hables   
-pues... verás..... deseaba.......  
-que o.o  
-deseaba verte, somos amigos no? n-nU  
-ah, claro..... pero no crees que hace mucho frío?.., vamos, entra a mi casa  
-claro n-n   
  
Ambos entraron a la enorme mansión Hiwatari, estaban helándose afuera, así que mejor decidieron irse a la habitación de Kai, que ahí platicarían mas a gusto  
  
-siéntate Tala -Kai acercó una silla   
-esta bien  
-tienes frío?, puedo pedir que nos traigan un café, un chocolate, pero antes, encenderé la chimenea ok? -Kai buscaba en la chimenea unos cerillos  
-Kai......   
-si dime -dijo mientras encendía la chimenea  
-que ha pasado con tigo ah? -preguntó Tala mientras no dejaba de observar la espalda perfecta de Kai  
-pues....... -Kai se puso de pie y miraba el cuadro que estaba sobre la chimenea- ya lo sabes, fui con los Bladebreakers  
-eso ya lo se......., recuerdas que participamos en el torneo de beybatallas juntos?, pero... me refiero a este último año, que hiciste  
-ah, a eso te refieres..... pues verás -Kai no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas  
-que te pasa -Tala se percató de que Kai estaba muy triste- dime Kai  
-Tala......, eres mi mejor amigo, no puedo engañarte a ti - Kai corrió hacia donde estaba Tala y se acostó en su regazo a llorar  
-Kai.....   
  
Tala se sentía muy mal al ver a su amigo llorar incontrolablemente, ese chico de mirada fría, expresión de odio, ambición y desprecio, ahora era de un niño desprotegido y destrozado.  
Tala no resistió mas, levantó a Kai y lo abrazó con fuerza, Kai se sorprendió y dejó de llorar  
  
-T.... Ta.... Tala -Kai no pudo evitar sonrojarse   
-Kai, quiero que sepas que en mi puedes confiar, yo te consolaré, eres mi mejor amigo -lo apretó con mas fuerza  
-gra.... gra... gracias...... Tala. pero suéltame que me asfixias   
-oh..., lo siento  
-te agradezco que seas así, sabes Tala, yo jamás he demostrado mis sentimientos, para que lo hago, si cuando lo hago me desprecian  
-a que te refieres -Tala comenzaba a preocuparse que Kai volviera a llorar, así que lo hizo sentar en su cama  
-me refiero..... -Kai dio un enorme suspiro y recostó su cabeza en el cálido hombro de su amigo- lo que estuve haciendo este último año fue.......  
-que  
-fui a China  
-a China dices -Tala recordó en seguida a Rei Kon  
-si, ya te imaginaras a que fui cierto?   
-si, ya me imagino -Tala apretaba sus puños y dientes con fuerza para no llorar  
-pues... intenté por todos los medios que Rei me hiciera caso, que fuera solo para mi, el accedía, pero en su corazón, aún sigue un vago recuerdo de Mao   
-la chica del pelo rosa vdd?  
-si, ella. después decidí que lo mejor era regresarme a Rusia, mi país, e intentar olvidarlo  
-y crees que puedas?  
-eso espero, pero no volveré a amar a nadie  
-.........  
-y a todo esto - Kai se puso de pie- que querías hablar, recuerdo que para eso me buscabas no?   
-ah si -Tala desvió su mirada y se sonrojó al máximo  
-creo que se que es lo que quiere Tala  
-eh? -Tala se sorprendió y volteo a verlo a su cara  
-si -Kai se acercó al rostro de Tala- se que aún me quieres..... a que si  
-pues..... -Tala se sintió algo decepcionado, por el comentario que Kai había hecho hace un rato  
-eso es verdad Tala, no te has podido olvidar de mi  
-pero Kai.., no es de la forma en que tu crees  
-como dices....., pero...., no te refieres a nuestra amistad?  
-tu te refieres a eso, yo me refiero a otra cosa  
-a que puede ser?  
-a que......

Tala se sonrojo a mas no poder, se podía confundir su cabello con su cara, empezó a subir la temperatura de su cuerpo, sus manos le sudaban al igual que su frente, Kai se preocupó de que tuviera fiebre o algo y se acercó mas a el, pero Tala bajó su mirada y apretó su pantalón con sus manos  
  
-Tala, que es lo que te pasa, dime, te molesta algo?, o acaso dije algo malo?, Tala dime, anda -Kai insistió mucho  
-déjame Kai -Tala dio un grito que causo que Kai se cayera de espaldas   
-T.... T.... Tala -dijo Kai  
-déjame Kai, creo que es mejor que me vaya, no puedo decirlo - a Tala se le comenzaban a nublar sus ojos  
-pero Tala -Kai se incorporaba nuevamente- no quiero que te vayas  
-que?  
-si Tala, debemos hablar  
-no debemos hablar de nada Kai, es mejor que lo dejemos así -Tala se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando Kai lo tomo del brazo y le impidió la salida- que demonios haces Kai  
-tu me dijiste que debías decirme algo, y no te iras hasta que me lo digas, no me dejes con la duda, además, te he invitado a mi casa, es una descortesía si te fueras -Kai se veía muy molesto  
-pero Kai......., es que tu no entiendes  
-que debo entender  
-Kai, déjame salir de aquí, que no puedo controlarme mas  
-como dices -Kai se sorprendió, pero aun así no soltó a Tala  
-suéltame Kai, no podré resistirlo mas -Tala comenzaba a enfadarse  
-no Tala -entre el forcejeo Kai rompió uno de los botones de la camisa de Tala- oh, lo siento Tala  
-mira lo que hiciste Kai -Tala ya estaba muy molesto  
-lo siento, dame tu camisa, te prestaré una de las mías, supongo que somos de la misma talla no?  
-no Kai, solo es el botón de la manga, no te preocupes  
-insisto en reparar el daño, quítatela  
-o.o, pero Kai  
-si no lo haces lo haré yo  
-con gusto -Tala se quitó la camisa que llevaba, muy lentamente, tal vez deseaba seducir a Kai, pero el lo miró normal y se llevó la camisa  
-gracias Tala, ahora elige la que mas te guste y quédatela  
-no Kai, es mucha molestia  
-claro que no, es un regalo mío, o prefieres una nueva?  
-no claro que no  
-bueno, entonces me saldré para que te cambies ok?  
-como quieras  
  
Kai se salió y se sentó en el amplio pasillo que estaba fuera de su habitación, mientras que Tala se vestía.   
Tala observó todas las camisas bien dobladas del extenso closet de Kai, hasta que por fin vio una que le traía gratos recuerdos  
  
.-!!FLASH BACK!!-.  
  
Un chico pelirrojo se disponía a ir a la oficina de la abadía, el chico no parecía muy contento, pero todo era por su amo.  
Tocó la puerta, en unos instantes se le permitió la entrada por un hombre de cabello morado, muy alto y de expresión maligna   
  
-pasa Tala y siéntate  
-claro señor   
  
Minutos después volvieron a tocar la puerta de la inmensa oficina y Boris abrió la puerta nuevamente  
  
-pase joven Kai -indicó Boris, cuando un chico de expresión fría, ojos rojos y cabello bicolor hizo acto de presencia  
-si Boris, para que deseabas verme? -preguntó el chico  
-es fácil joven Kai, quiero presentarle a su compañero y capitán de equipo, Tala Ivanov -Kai volteo a ver a Tala muy serio  
-eh...., yo...... -Tala se trabó, no sabia que le sucedía  
-que pasa, te han comido la lengua los ratones? -preguntó Kai sarcásticamente  
-no, para nada -Tala hizo una pausa, sus piernas le temblaban por una extraña razón- mi nombre es Tala Ivanov, mucho gusto  
-ah, que bien, yo soy Kai Hiwatari, nieto de Voltaire  
-oh, en serio, es un honor  
-deja tus formalidades Ivanov -indicó Kai  
-bueno, los dejo solos para que conversen -dijo Boris tras salir de la oficina  
-esta bien -dijeron al unísono  
-y bien Ivanov   
-dime Tala quieres?  
-esta bien Tala  
-si dime... Kai  
-no hace calor aquí?  
-tienes? -preguntó Tala  
-si claro -Kai se quitó su abrigo y dejo a la vista su voluptuoso cuerpo  
-oh.....  
-que sucede Tala -preguntó Kai sin mucho interés  
-no nada....., solo que.....  
-solo que que  
-solo que....., no te aprieta esa camisa?  
-no por que?   
-por que esta muy ajustada  
-eso crees?  
-es un decir   
  
.-!!FIN DEL FLASH BACK!!-.  
  
Tala tomo entre sus manos la camisa negra sin mangas de Kai, se la acercó a su cara y la olió, la miró y la abrazó-hey Kai, creo que con esto me enamoré de ti

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

**_Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme..._**


	2. Capítulo 2 ESTARÁS SIEMPRE PARA AMARME

Mino: de new yo.. espero ke les esté gustando, espero reviews xD

Capítulo 2: ESTARÁS SIEMPRE PARA AMARME?

Tala dejo la camisa negra en su lugar y tomó una color azul neon, se la puso y salió del closet, después se dirigió a abrir la puerta, cuando vio a Kai profundamente dormido, tan calmado, en su cara se podía ver paz, había dejado su expresión de frialdad y cambiada por una de tranquilidad.

La paz que Kai reflejaba en su rostro perturbo nuevamente el corazón de Tala, haciéndolo que latiera a mil por hora, que sus manos sudaran nuevamente, sus piernas le temblaran. Minutos después sintió la necesidad de juntar sus labios con los de Kai, así que se arrodilló lentamente, cargó a Kai, lo metió en la habitación, lo recostó sobre la enorme cama, cerró la puerta con seguro y miró a Kai lleno de lujuria (( je... xD)), estaba dispuesto a todo cuando......

-Tala?, ya estas cambiado? -dijo Kai frotándose los ojos

-eh..... -Tala se detuvo un momento

-si -abriendo sus ojos con dificultad- disculpa que me haya quedado dormido, pero te tardas mucho, además vengo cansado del viaje

-no..., esta bien Kai, disculpa que te haya hecho esperar.., esta bien la camisa que traigo puesta? -Tala le modeló la camisa a Kai con gracia

-si, se te ve mejor a ti que a mi - Kai se rió unos instantes

-oh -Tala se detuvo- sonreíste....., Kai Hiwatari o.o

-eh? -Kai seguía sonriendo- si, tiene algo de malo?

-pues..... sinceramente no..., pero jamás te había visto sonreír de esa manera -Tala estaba impactado, no sabia si mirar mas a Kai o salirse de ahí, ya que se veía tan bien

-hay Tala, pues... jamás lo hago delante de alguien que no conozca lo suficiente, pero..., tu me haces sonreír, eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero mucho

-o.o esto es una pesadilla verdad?

-a que te refieres n-

-a que jamás te soñé sonriente, siempre eras el chico frió y despiadado del que me enamoré

-que!!!!! O.o

-este..... -Tala no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, así que lo que creyó mas conveniente fue salir de la habitación, pero no recordaba que había tirado la llave por la ventana, ya que sus instintos lo habían traicionado

-eh..... Tala....... escuche bien...... lo que dijiste? -Kai se puso de pie lentamente

-Kai....... yo -Tala no quería voltear a ver los ojos de Kai, supuso que estaban llenos de furia

-respóndeme Tala, es verdad lo que acabas de decirme? -Kai comenzaba a molestarse

-no..... Kai..... realmente no se lo que dije, podrás disculparme? -Tala volteo, pero desvió su mirada

-pues...., Tala, se que esto sonará raro...., pero........, si......, me gustas

-como dices o.o

-es que.. estas......

-pero Kai......

-Tala.... se que no esta bien, por que somos tu y yo los mejores amigos del mundo.... pero...... tambien por eso volví a Rusia, debía decírtelo, no sabia como, pensé que no serias así, pero ya veo que estaba totalmente equivocado n-nU

-Kai..... yo...., no se que decir, realmente....... desde que te conocí me gustaste..... pero..... que hay de Rei

-de Rei -Kai sintió que su pecho era atravesado por una bala- de el.... ya ni me hables..... quieres?

-pero.....

-te dije que lo que mas necesito en estos momentos es olvidarlo, por eso decidí regresar a Rusia, a buscar a alguien que me quiera

-o.o

-si Tala se que parece absurdo pero.......-Kai no podía hablar, por que Tala se había lanzado hacia su pecho, estaba abrazándolo, con fuerza y calidez, cosa que hizo que Kai se sonrojara

-Kai, no sabes que felicidad es poder escuchar esas palabras, me alegro que yo te haga feliz, además de que te extrañé mucho -Tala no dejaba de abrazar a Kai

-eh..... gracias..... Tala........

-si dime.......

-me amas?

-o.o

-es solo una pregunta

-pues...... yo........

-dime la verdad

-no lo se

-yo si te amo

-o.o

-como un hermano claro

-ah n-nU

Kai y Tala se sentaron juntos en un sillón muy cómodo que había en la habitación, prendieron el televisor, pero una hora después decidieron apagarlo.

Comenzaba a anochecer, y poco a poco la temperatura fue descendiendo mas y mas, pero Tala se quedó dormido en los cálidos brazos de Kai, intentó no moverse demasiado para no despertarlo, se puso de pie, se dirigió al closet con pasos muy cuidadosos y sacó una frazada algo delgada, se la llevó nuevamente a donde estaba Tala, se volvió a acomodar a Tala entre sus brazos y ambos se quedaron dormidos, haciendo que el calor corporal de ambos los calentara.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas Tala medio despertó, miró el cielo estrellado que se asomaba por uno de los enormes ventanales que había en la inmensa habitación y dio un enorme suspiro de satisfacción.

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

**_Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme..._**


	3. Capítulo 3 EL NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

Capítulo 3: EL NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

Al día siguiente Tala se despertó muy temprano, como ha eso de las 6 de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su casa.

Unas horas después Kai comenzó a despertarse por el rayo de sol que chocaba contra su cara, se le había olvidado correr las cortinas. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al tocador, cuando desvió su mirada al despertador y vio que eran las 12 del día, se exaltó mucho, se metió a bañar rápidamente, se vistió y bajó lo mas rápido que pudo a la cocina. Entró pero no había nadie, solo la servidumbre

-buenos días Henry -saludó Kai

-buenos días joven Kai -respondió el mayordomo

-como amaneció? -preguntó Kai

-como dice joven? o.o -Henry se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Kai

-si, que como amaneciste

-al parecer hoy esta contento no joven? -alguien intervino

-eh...., lo siento, no te había visto Reiko, buenos días a ti tambien -saludó Kai a un chico de mas o menos su edad, cabellos marrones y ojos verdes, un poco mas alto que Kai, usaba lentes y vestía con ropa desgastada

-no importa joven.... puedo preguntarle........., que hace desayunando en la cocina?, que no desayuna siempre en el comedor? -preguntó Reiko

-ah Reiko veras.....

-Yamada!!!! -grito el mayordomo- no seas insolente, como te atreves a hablarle con tanta libertad al joven, discúlpate

-no importa Henry -Kai detuvo al mayordomo- por eso me senté a desayunar con ustedes, por que no deseo estar solo esta mañana

-si, pero no crees que ya es muy tarde para desayunos? -dijo sarcásticamente Reiko

-si... pero me quedé dormido

-por cierto joven Kai, esta mañana vi salir al joven Ivanov, usted lo vio?

-ah... claro que si... no te dijo nada?

-no.....

-Reiko...... termina tu desayuno rápidamente, para que te vayas al jardín

-pero Henry

-ya te lo dije Reiko, no debes de hablar con tanta libertad a los amos ¬¬

-lo siento u.u

-no te preocupes tanto Henry, que yo estoy bien -dijo Kai rebosante de felicidad

-de todos modos ya tenia que irme joven..... debo terminar de arrancar la mala hierba que hay en el jardín -interrumpió Reiko

-como quieras

Reiko salió de la cocina rumbo al jardín

-eh.. joven......, no me ha dicho que desea de desayunar -interrumpió Henry

-ah lo siento.. quiero unos waffles (o como se escriba) con Kiwi, un plato con yogurt, jugo de naranja y una taza de café

-esta bien joven

Henry le sirvió una taza de café, un vaso de jugo y el plato de yogurt, después le indicó a la cocinera que le preparara los waffles.

Kai tomaba su taza de café sin poner mucha atención en lo que hacia, por que miraba por la ventana los extensos jardines cubiertos de nieve, las copas de los árboles tan brillantes cuando algo distrajo su atención, algo que no había antes en su casa, se puso de pie y salió rápido al jardín haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Henry y la cocinera; cuando llegó al otro lado del jardín se quedó asombrado al ver un enorme invernadero con cristales muy claros, entró en el, parecía que estaba en una selva y en un bosque a la vez, rápidamente se acercó a oler las flores, muchísimos rosales, margaritas, azucenas, incluso nochebuenas crecían ahí. Kai estaba maravillado al ver eso en plena Rusia, donde casi nunca crecen hermosas flores, sin cuidado tomó una de las rosas y se espinó, la sangre corría por su mano lentamente, le causaba mucho dolor cuando pegó tremendo grito por que ya no aguantaba el dolor que le causaba la espina enterrada en uno de sus delicados dedos, su fuerte grito hizo que los vidrios se movieran, cuando Reiko lo oyó corrió rápidamente en su auxilio, tiró las cosas que llevaba en sus manos y se acercó a Kai, le tomó su mano y la acercó a su boca

-no se mueva joven...... intentaré sacar la espina -dijo esto mientras sacaba la espina con sus dientes

-esta bien -Kai se sentía raro, y un leve sonrojo se dejo asomar

-ya casi joven -Reiko apretaba mas el dedo de Kai, haciéndolo sangrar, Kai no podía aguantar el dolor y se dejó caer al piso sobre sus rodillas

-Reiko, déjame, me lastimas

-se que duele joven, pero si no se la quito se infectará

-pero.... -Kai volvió a sonrojarse nuevamente, al cabo de unos minutos Reiko logró sacar la espina, sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco y se lo amarró en el dedo a Kai

-se encuentra bien joven? -preguntó preocupado Reiko

-este.... si.... Reiko -Kai estaba muy sonrojado, no sabia que le sucedía

-le pasa algo joven?, esta muy rojo -preguntó Reiko con insistencia

-no.. nada. Reiko... pero déjame de decir joven, dime Kai, a secas

-pero... joven, eso es un atrevimiento

-no importa Reiko, quiero que seas mi amigo

-joven... se siente bien?

-si por que?

-por que usted no es así, jamás me había dirigido la palabra a menos que fuera una orden

-lo se.. pero quiero cambiar

-esta bien joven

-Kai ¬¬

-esta bien Kai

-n-n

Minutos después Kai y Reiko salieron del invernadero.

Kai quedó de verse con Reiko al término de sus labores, ya que el quería platicar mas con el. Kai se dirigió nuevamente a la mansión cuando Henry lo interrumpió

-joven Kai, tiene visitas......

-quien es?

-es el joven Ivanov, desea hablar con usted

-hazlo pasar a mi habitación, ya lo alcanzo

-en seguida

Kai subió las escaleras lentamente, no quería hacer ruido alguno, deseaba darle una sorpresa a Tala, pero no el funciono por que el lo esperaba en el barandal de las escaleras

-Kai...., ya era hora

-lo siento Tala, pero por favor. sigue a mi habitación

-esta bien .........

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

**_Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme..._**


	4. Capítulo 4 JURAMENTO DE AMOR

Mino: advertencias sobre este capitulo...... o.ó......... hay Lemmon -, disfrutenlo prevertidos xD

Capítulo 4: JURAMENTO DE AMOR

Tala entró a la habitación en compañía de Kai, era sábado, mas o menos las 3 de la tarde......., hacía frío y el ambiente estaba tenso.

Kai se sentó rápidamente en el sillón y Tala se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta, el estaba muy extraño, algo le molestaba, debían hablar de eso

-te pasa algo Tala? -preguntó sin mucho afán el joven de mejillas tatuadas

-este....., no....., no lo creo -dijo Tala sin darle importancia

-bien....., y a que has venido Tala?

-pues...., debía hablar con tigo

-de nuevo con tus misterios ¬¬

-no...., no lo es

-dime ya

-es que..... -Tala apretó sus dientes y bajó su mirada, cada vez que estaba con Kai se ponía nervioso- yo debo.....

-debes?

-déjame terminar quieres ¬-¬

-esta bien ..

-pues.., verás......, vine a que...... -Tala se calló unos momentos, ese silencio incomodaba cada vez mas a Kai, pero prefirió no decir nada hasta escuchar lo inevitable- quiero decirte que.....

-.......

-quiero decirte que te amo Kai....., y quiero que este día seas mío ..

-o.o que dijiste.....

-lo que oíste......, no puedo aguantar mas......, deseo estar a tu lado..., que me beses..., y que me dejes disfrutar de ti -Tala respiraba muy rápido, cosa que a Kai le dio miedo y mejor se puso de pie

-pero Tala....., que demonios te pasa...., tu y yo somos amigos -Kai le dio la espalada- no debemos, no lo haremos

-pero Kai.... -Tala no dejaba de observar la espalda perfecta de su koi..., deseaba tenerla solo para el, saborearla si era posible y tocarla- te necesito...., y tu lo sabes..., dijiste que me amabas

-cuando dije semejante estupidez ¬¬#, te dije que te amaba como a un hermano...., no como otra cosa -Kai volvía a tomar su actitud de altanería por que estaba muy nervioso

-pero....., ah ya veo.., no has podido olvidar a ese tal Kon verdad? -Kai al oír esto puso cara de tristeza, pero en seguida cambio a su mirada fría

-estas loco....., ya ni quien se acuerde de él....., que...., te duele que a el si lo haya querido para estar con migo?

-sabes que si...., por eso intento cambiarte

-nunca...., me oyes......, nunca voy a poder amarte de la forma en que tu deseas

-por que me desprecias Kai....., yo siempre te he querido...., desde el momento en que regresaste a la abadía supe que seríamos muy buenos amigos......, con el tiempo fui enamorándome de ti -Tala comenzaba a llenar su rostro de lágrimas amargas, pero a Kai no le importaba, solo un poco

-no llores Tala......., lo hago por que quiero que recapacites......., que te des cuenta que no es a mi a quien quieres.....

-como lo sabes

-por que....

-dímelo ya..., no has podido olvidarte de el

-no es eso..., solo que ya no quiero volver a enamorarme....., y mucho menos de un hombre.., eso está mal

-no me interesa Kai....., déjame estar con tigo....., verás que yo siempre te amare y te haré sentir algo especial

-Tala....., no.....

Kai no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería, su cabeza le daba vueltas, por una parte no podía olvidarse aún de Rei, por otro lado un nuevo sentimiento estaba surgiendo dentro de el, luego Tala, su mejor amigo quería estar con el, cosa que le incomodó bastante pero lo deseaba y por último ese juramento que hizo de no volverse a enamorar y mucho menos de un hombre.

Kai estaba atento en sus pensamientos, con las manos sobre su cabeza y la mirada hacia el piso, que no se percató que Tala fue a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, luego comenzó a quitarse su camisa lentamente, intentaba seducirlo nuevamente, dejaba a la vista su abdomen perfecto, se acercó lentamente a Kai, le tomo las manos y las puso sobre su pecho, el corazón de Tala latía fuertemente y respiraba muy rápido, Tala cerró sus ojos y comenzó a excitarse (xDD), Kai se dio cuenta de esto y se paró rápidamente negando con la cabeza, pero luego vio el rostro sonrojado y lleno de sudor de Tala que hizo incomodarlo aún mas. Tala se acercó a el y lo miró a los ojos

-dime la verdad...., no me deseas, -puso nuevamente las manos de Kai sobre su pecho caliente (si ya estaba muy caliente ¬¬#)- no quieres que te haga el amor (xD)

- no.... Tala......, entiéndeme...., eres mi amigo....., no debo......

-pero quieres no es así? -Tala se acercaba cada vez mas a Kai

-pues... Tala...., veras....., yo....

-eh?

-demonios....., que mas da

Kai abrazó fuertemente a Tala y le dio un9 tierno beso en la boca, cerró sus ojos, cada minuto que pasaba, ese beso se iba incrementando mas de nivel hasta el extremo de que sus lenguas se enredaran dentro de sus bocas y que la saliva les escurriera por los bordes de sus labios, Tala abrió sus ojos para observar el tierno y delicado rostro de Kai, nunca creyó que fuera posible que el chico al que mas amaba en este mundo estuviera correspondiendo muy bien a sus deseos.

Minutos después Kai y Tala se separaron, Kai no lo miró por que se sonrojó al máximo, pero Tala no dejaba de mirarlo, luego pasó lentamente su mano para acariciar su cálido rostro, Kai miró muy nervioso a Tala y ambos no sabían que decir.

Después Tala reaccionó, fue bajando su mano, primero la pasó sobre su cuello, luego sobre su pecho, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa lentamente, cada botón que desabrochaba era un grado mas de calentura que le subía (xD), por fin se libró de su camisa, comenzó a lamerle y besarle el cálido pecho, fue bajando muy lentamente, llegó al área del abdomen, se hinco en el piso y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón que traía, Kai miraba hacia el techo, estaba muy excitado, respiraba entrecortadamente, Tala al termino de quitarle los pantalones se dirigió a sus boxers, se los fue quitando lentamente para que Kai se excitara mas (..U), por fin se des hizo de ellos, recostó a Kai sobre la cama y empezó a besarlo nuevamente.

Kai tenía sus ojos cerrados, por su mente pasaban una serie de escenas, como el primer día en que vio los hermosos ojos de Rei, la voz que este tenía, cuando le había dicho que lo amaba, tambien cuando le rompió el corazón, cuando regresó a Rusia, el momento en que conoció a Reiko y por último lo que estaba viviendo esos instantes con su mejor amigo.

Tala comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Kai (¬U) mientras que el gemía muy bajito para que nadie los oyera, luego se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a succionarlo (xD donde oigo esas cosas) su lengua lamía a mas no poder, mientras Kai apretaba unas sábanas con la boca para que amortiguasen los gritos que daba de placer y hacía su cabeza hacia atrás como si deseara escapar de eso (por fin me llegó la inspiración xP), al termino Tala se separó el miembro de su boca para limpiársela por que Kai lo había manchado con un líquido blanquecino (..UU todos sabemos que es verdad ¬-¬ o les explico?) a causa de su primer orgasmo. Tala miró nuevamente a los ojos a su koi (me gusta esa palabra Noni n-n) y el hizo lo mismo, después Kai se limpió las lágrimas que Tala le había producido (les aclaro que no estaba llorando eh) y lo miró, luego se percató de que Tala aún traía ropa y se puso encima de el para desnudarlo rápidamente (digamos que la ropa les estorbó xP), comenzó a lamerle el abdomen como si fuera una paleta de hielo o deseara comérselo a besos (les digo que ya me inspiré, que!! Hace frío, solo así se me vienen las ideas xD), Tala lo miraba con felicidad cuando Kai sintió su mirada y se sonrojó, Tala se bajó los pantalones y los boxers para facilitarle el trabajo a Kai (xDDD je je je no me hagan caso, toy loca) cuando Kai no supo que hacer, no fue por que no supiera, mas bien por que tenía miedo de lastimar a Tala (tan fuerte lo hace? ¬, xP), pero a Tala no le importó, al contrario, le gustaba que le doliera, para el era mas placer (shia..., ese wey es masoquista o ke? xP), así que metió su miembro en la boca de Kai y comenzaron de nuevo, Kai lamía la punta con tanta suavidad y delicadeza para que Tala se excitara mas, el ya no aguantaba y llegó a su orgasmo mas rápido que Kai (si que estaba caliente x-xU), después Kai subió mas y mas su boca hasta estar nuevamente en frente de Tala y comenzó a besarlo muy apasionadamente (quien fuera Tala °) después Tala se puso encima y comenzó a introducir y expulsar su miembro dentro de Kai, Kai gemía de dolor y abría su boca mucho (esta vez Tala por estar tan caliente le estaba causando dolor j-j), Tala se dio cuenta y lo hizo mas suave, aunque Kai pidiera que siguiera Tala no quería que lo lastimara, así siguieron durante varios minutos, Kai estaba tomado de los hombros de Tala para sostenerse (shia.., como si se fuera a caer ¬-¬#), parecían uno mismo, de tanto que estaban juntos, no deseaban separarse, pero Tala lo hizo para que cambiaran de posición (pues...., ahora Tala iba abajo xP) y lo siguieron haciendo así durante una hora (que aguante x-x) teniendo varios orgasmos (repito que aguante xP).

Al termino de su momento de placer ambos estaban tan exhaustos que no se dieron cuenta y se quedaron dormidos.

Tala se despertó por que estaban tocando la puerta, miró hacia el tocador que se encontraba en la habitación de Kai y vio que eran las 9:00 de la noche, se paró rápidamente, pero como Kai se encontraba sobre el pecho de Tala se cayó por el movimiento tan rápido que hizo su Koi.

-que pasa Tala-kun? -dijo Kai mientras se paraba y se tallaba los ojos

-Kai....., despiértate ya que están llamando a la puerta -dijo Tala mientras se ponía los pantalones

-ah...., y quien es? -preguntó sin importancia

-no lo se...., pero creo que no le agradará vernos en esta forma

-tienes razón....

Kai se cambió lentamente, como si no hubiera nada de que preocuparse, para el así era, había estado con una persona muy especial que le había hecho sentir algo que hacía ya muchos años no experimentaba, esa sensación de placer, de calmar tus mas bajos instintos, pero esta vez nada había sido forzado, al contrario, podría decirse que ambos hicieron el amor.......

-pero antes dime algo Tala -dijo Kai con insistencia e inseguridad

-si dime

-me amas?

-si......

-júralo

-te juro que Te amo Kai Hiwatari........

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

**_Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme..._**


	5. Capítulo 5 PROBLEMAS

Capítulo 5: PROBLEMAS

Después de haber tenido sexo ambos chicos comenzaron a cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, ya que debían abrir la puerta y a Tala se le hacia tarde para regresar a su casa.

Ya que terminaron de vestirse Kai salió a abrir la puerta, pero antes le dio un beso cariñoso a Tala, cosa que hizo a el sonrojarse bastante

-si?.... -dijo Kai al abrir

-disculpe joven..., pero su abuelo está preguntando por usted -dijo Henry

-ah.., ya ha llegado? -preguntó sin mucho interés

-pues...., si..., joven

-ah, está bien -Kai volteó a ver a Tala y le guiñó el ojo- si Tala, te decía, te quedas a cenar?

-pues....., no lo creo Kai, debo regresar a mi casa, mi madre debe estar muy preocupada

-esta bien...., quieres que te lleve?

-pues....., no crees que es demasiada molestia?

- no es ninguna, pase usted (no es cierto, solo que me recordó al Chavo del ocho xP regresando a nuestro fic) no es ninguna Tala. Vamos que ya es noche y algo te puede pasar

-y..., como pretendes llevarme?

-ya verás

Tala y Kai bajaron rápidamente al recibidor donde estaba el señor Voltaire, lo saludaron, Kai le avisó que iba a acompañar a su amigo a su casa y el abuelo le dio permiso.

Después Kai y Tala se fueron a la cocina y salieron por la puerta que daba hacia los jardines, pero Kai no vio a Reiko que los miraba desde las sombras (clásica película de misterio x-x). Ambos se dirigieron a la cochera donde Kai la abrió pulsando un botón, cuando la puerta se abrió aparecieron 7 automóviles, 5 eran del año y los otros 2 eran automóviles clásicos.

Un automóvil era un porsche verde botella muy bien pulido, otro un BMW color rojo cereza, un Focus plateado, un Ferrari negro con detalles amarillos, un Beattle color azul marino y un Platina negro (mis carros favoritos -).

Kai se puso unos lentes de playa y le dio la mano a su fiel amante (su koi pues).

-bien Tala...., en cual deseas irte?

-este....., se nota que te gustan mucho los carros vdd n-nU

-pues....., si, mi abuelo prometió regalarme uno cuando cumpliera los 18, y me dio todos estos -

-eso es genial Kai, tu que puedes tener lo que quieras -Tala se sintió un poco mal por que el no podía comprar algo así, solo tenía su motocicleta

-te preocupa el dinero?

-eh?...

-si....., a mi no

-por que todo lo tienes ¬¬

-y eso que..., lo tengo para compartirlo -Kai le sonrió dulcemente

-o.o

-si.., mi abuelo dijo que esta inmensa fortuna la había hecho para que sus descendientes no tuvieran que pasar ninguna necesidad, y mucho menos a las personas que amaramos

- .. Me amas Kai?

-eh..... -.¬?

-lo acabas de decir n-n -Tala se sintió muy feliz

-pues.... ..

-si? ï 


	6. Capítulo 6 UNA DOLOROSA VERDAD

**Mino: muchas gracias x el review , de hecho ya tengo hasta el cap 13 pero es mucho y creo ke se aburririan leerlo desde el principio, por eso voy a subir 2 caps cada 4 dias si?, x cierto, no te preocupes, a Mao ya no la verás pke yo tmb la odio**

Capítulo 6: UNA DOLOROSA VERDAD

Kai entró a su casa, cansado, con mucho sueño que ni siquiera quiso cenar, subió a su habitación y se tendió sobre su cama, no se quito la ropa ni hizo nada, por que en esos instantes se quedaba dormido.

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Kai comenzó a sentir frío, medio despertó cuando vio la silueta de una mujer a su lado, que lo miraba con ternura, en eso momentos comenzó a sentir calor y volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Kai se despertó muy temprano, ha hacer sus ejercicios matinales, se dirigió al tocador para cepillar su cabello cuando vio a la misma persona que había visto en la madrugada, sentada en su cama con una enorme sonrisa y saludándolo, Kai se levantó rápidamente y volteó a la cama, pero no vio a nadie, volteó de nuevo al espejo y vio a la mujer que se acercaba a el, notó que tenía su mano sobre su hombro, volteó a ver su hombro y no había nada, cuando sintió que lo abrazaron, pero no había nadie, Kai se sintió extraño, por que el conocía a esa mujer, era nada menos y nada mas que su madre, de hermosos cabellos plateados y largos, ojos azules y con mucho brillo, cara pálida y joven, vestida con ropas blancas.

-madre......, eres tu? -preguntó Kai sin dejar de mirar al espejo- si lo eres? -Kai vio que la mujer le movía la cabeza en signo de aprobación- lo sabia madre, como desearía que estuvieses a mi lado

-siempre lo estoy -le susurró al oído

-pero..... -a Kai le comenzaron a fluir lágrimas de dolor que recorrían sus mejillas- quiero que estés a mi lado, para guiarme, cuidarme, abrazarme, no sabes cuanto me haces falta -Kai seguía mirando el espejo por que por ahí veía a su madre

-Kai, escúchame, siempre te estoy cuidando, te observo, lamento no poder abrazarte, cuando lo hago sientes frío, por que sabes que yo estoy muerta -lo miró con ternura

-pero.., madre

-yo te cuido Kai, y escúchame lo que te voy a decir -la mujer flotó hasta estar de nuevo en la cama

-a eso has venido? -preguntó Kai

-si, mi querido niño, -la mujer se calló unos momentos- quiero que sepas que corres mucho peligro, debes alejarte de ese chico, solo te traerá desgracias, a ti y a tu......, a tu pareja

-de que chico hablas, de Tala?

-no, hablo de el chico de ojos verdes

-de Reiko?

-como se llame, el es malvado, lo único que quiere es hacerte daño, no pretende ser tu amigo, lo que quiere es lastimarte

-como? -Kai estaba muy confundido

-si, no se que sienta el por ti, pero no es bueno

-que quieres decirme madre

-que te alejes de él, por tu bien y por el de tu amigo, el pelirrojo

-oh....., entonces crees que el nos hará daño?

-si.....

-pues....., te haré caso, madre, tu sabes lo que haces -Kai no estaba muy convencido

-me alegro hijo, te quiero mucho -la mujer se acercó al rostro de Kai y le besó la mejilla- debo irme ahora, pero siempre estaré a tu lado

-lo se.....

-ve al ático, busca un cofrecito rosa que tiene una cerradura de un corazón, en la tapa tiene escrito la palabra "Ai" con letras doradas, cuídalo, y si quieres abrirlo, usa esta llave -la mujer le dio un collar con una llave en forma de corazón- cuídalo mucho, te lo encargo, mi querido Kai

-si madre

-cierra los ojos

-por que?

-hazlo

-esta bien -Kai cerró sus ojos, después volvió a abrirlos y vio que la mujer ya no estaba- lo siento, no pude decirte que te amo.......

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_


	7. Capítulo 7 CUENTAS QUE PAGAR

**Mino: otro capítulo..... debo hacer una advertencia pues este es el mas fuerte lemmon de todo el fic, pke incluye una violación, asi ke léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. Espero reviews**

Capítulo 7: CUENTAS QUE PAGAR

Kai subió al ático, entró y vio unos muebles muy viejos llenos de polvo y cubiertos por una sábana amarillenta. Luego se acercó a un tocador hecho de caoba con detalles renacentistas (tuve leyendo libros de historia XD), abrió uno de sus pesados cajones y encontró por fin lo que buscaba, se acercó a un sillón, retiró la sábana y se sentó, pero mucho polvo le saltó en su ropa ya que no había sacudido antes el sillón, no tomó mucha importancia a lo sucedido, tosió un poco, sacó unos lentes de su bolsillo y se los puso, abrió rápidamente el cofre, al abrirlo lo primero que vio fue un sobre con un sello de la familia Hiwatari (viejas y extrañas costumbres ..), lo puso a un lado suyo, luego sacó un pañuelo rosado con unas iniciales bordadas en letras doradas y aún olía a perfume, después vio una pequeña botella con una fragancia muy singular, cosa que a el se le hacia conocida, ya que su madre olía así, también encontró un relicario con las fotos de sus padres adentro y con una frase grabada detrás "Unidos para siempre" y por último una foto donde salía un pequeño Kai de tan solo 5 años al lado de unos felices padres.

Kai no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas al ver aquella imagen tan feliz, pero a la vez dolorosa para el; Kai acercó la fotografía a su pecho y suspiró muy profundamente, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos fue acercándose mas y mas al respaldo del sillón y conciliaba el sueño pero un movimiento rápido lo despertó

-qui......, quien....., quien anda ahí? -preguntó Kai con miedo

-joven Hiwatari.... -una sonrisa malévola se dejaba ver entre las sombras

-Reiko?

-así es -Reiko se acercó a Kai

-que...., que haces aquí? -Kai se tallaba los ojos

-pues....., vengo a este lugar cuando no puedo dormir -Reiko pasó su dedo por las teclas del piano

-shshshs, cállate, si mi abuelo llega a escuchar ruido, no sabes como se molestaría

-si joven.....

-bueno, creo que ya debo irme a dormir a mi habitación, tengo mucho sueño -Kai se acercó a la puerta pero Reiko le impidió el paso- que sucede.....

-a donde va joven? -Reiko acercó su rostro al de Kai

-ya te lo dije Reiko, a mi habitación -Kai quitó el brazo de Reiko de la puerta, pero este lo abrazó por detrás- suéltame Reiko, que es lo que haces

-no te dije que podías irte o si? -Reiko lamió debajo del oído de Kai

-que te pasa -Kai se sonrojó bastante y soltó el relicario sin darse cuenta

-joven Kai, le dije que no me debe dar órdenes -Reiko tomó mucha fuerza y lanzó a Kai sobre el sillón, después se puso sobre el

-que te pasa Yamada, se te olvida quien es el patrón aquí? -Kai intentaba aventar a Reiko pero el no lo permitía ya que le agarraba los brazos

-si, claro Kaisito

-si no te quitas de mi le diré a mi abuelo que te corra -Kai intentaba nuevamente liberarse pero era en vano

-dile lo que quieras, ya no me importa si me corren, lo único que he deseado desde que tengo uso de razón a sido tener tu cuerpo a mi merced, siempre he querido saber que es tener un cuerpo virgen y puro entre mis brazos, y quien mejor que el estúpido nieto del patrón -Reiko saboreaba (con la vista ¬.¬#) cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kai

-cómo te atreves Reiko, yo confié mi amistad en ti, y así me pagas? -Kai intentaba no llorar

-por eso dije, el estúpido nieto del patrón, sabes, nunca pensé que sería tan fácil tener tu cuerpo, pero te lo agradezco -Reiko se rió malévolamente

-pues te tengo una noticia, no será tan fácil, y otra cosa importantísima, no soy virgen -Kai retomó su actitud altanera de siempre, era como un escudo para salir de sus problemas que al parecer le funcionaba de maravilla

-ja, y eso que, ya lo sabía, pero creo que no me has entendido a lo que me refiero verdad Kai? -Reiko le acarició el rostro

-supongo que no te entiendo por que no te explicas ¬¬# -Kai seguía forcejeando con Reiko pero no podía liberarse

-cuando me refiero a virgen es a que no ha sido ultrajado

-es lo mismo ¬¬

-cállate -Reiko le dio una cachetada a Kai

-TT me dolió

-no te hice una caricia, a lo que me refiero y he intentado decir ¬¬, es a que jamás te han violado, tomado tu cuerpo a la fuerza, hacer que lágrimas de dolor escurran por tus ojos, ver que sangres a causa de mi, desgarrarte por dentro, en pocas palabras, quitarte la sonrisa de la cara -Reiko se rió como loco

-desde luego que nunca me lo han hecho, pero no dejaré que tu me lo hagas -Kai tomó impulso y logró liberarse de las manos de Reiko, corrió a la puerta pero Reiko se lanzó sobre su cadera haciéndolo caer al piso

-te dije que no te escaparías de mi

-no!!!!!

Reiko le arrancó los botones de la camisa y comenzó a lamerle el pecho, mordió sus tetillas, Kai gritaba de dolor y asco, cuando Reiko le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo que sangrara su boca, Reiko siguió mordiendo hasta que consiguió que sangraran para después comerse la sangre que le fluía. Kai lloraba sin control, intentaba liberarse e imploraba que detuviera su martirio, pero entre mas forcejeaba, mas lo lastimaba. Reiko le quitó completamente la camisa a Kai, luego le quitó los pantalones mientras que seguía besando la boca de Kai con mucha fuerza, también logró despojarse de los boxers de Kai y le abrió las piernas, Reiko se puso una uña de metal (pobre Kai u.u, pero Mino quiere ver sangre XD) e introdujo su dedo en el ano de Kai (soe muy mala x.x), comenzó a moverlo sin control haciendo que sangre saliera de la parte mas intima del joven de mejillas tatuadas, Kai gritaba y golpeaba la espalda de Reiko pero el hacía caso omiso de las suplicas de Kai. Minutos después Reiko sacó su dedo del ano de Kai pero dejando la uña en el mismo lugar, bajó su boca hasta el miembro de Kai y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo para que Kai tuviera su primer orgasmo

-vamos Hiwatari, no me decepciones, quiero que me pidas que deje de ultrajar tu cuerpo, eso me excita, o de perdida quiero que me manches la cara de tu semen -Reiko tenía una mirada malvada

-ya déjame, vamos, has hecho demasiado, me lastimaste y hasta me sacaste sangre, no me pidas mas, no quiero soportarlo mas -Kai mordía su puño

-no lo haré, todavía falta algo muy indispensable en una relación, la penetración

-ya no, te lo ruego

-cállate

Reiko golpeó el estómago de Kai haciendo que se doblara del dolor, pero en seguida se olvidó que le dolía el estómago, por que comenzó a arquearse ya que Reiko mordía su miembro. Al cabo de unos instantes Kai comenzó a sentirse mejor, pero le dio miedo que le gustara que le hiciese eso. Kai comenzó a gemir de placer, era lo único que podía hacer, disfrutar lo que le hacía para que el terminara pronto, Reiko se percató de la actitud de Kai y separó su boca del miembro de Kai, se levantó y le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que ahora se le abriera una herida en la ceja derecha y escurriera mas sangre

-no te dije que podías disfrutarlo, solo yo puedo hacerlo, quiero ver que me implores que te deje de violar, me gusta verte sufrir Hiwatari

-pero...

Kai tosió sangre cuando Reiko se abrió le cierre del pantalón y sacó su miembro lleno de semen, acercó la cabeza de Kai a el y ordenó que lo lamiera e hiciera lo mismo que el había hecho con el suyo, Kai como pudo se acercó mas a él y lo hizo, Reiko necesitaba que le doliera así que jalaba la cabeza de Kai mas hacia el y le decía cosas sin sentido y humillantes, Kai no dejaba de llorar cuando Reiko cansado de la actitud del chico lo recostó en el piso, le sacó la uña de metal e introdujo su miembro dentro de Kai, Reiko movía a Kai a su merced, se lo metía cada vez mas profundo, nuevamente escurrió sangre del ano de Kai y el escupía sangre de su boca, después Reiko besó a Kai y se tragó su sangre (esto es asqueroso ., mi jamás hacerle eso a Kai, espera..., Mino no puede, ser mujer XD).

Al termino de la violación Reiko se fue de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado, comenzaba a amanecer y Kai estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer, si gritar de coraje o llorar por el dolor de las heridas, toda la habitación estaba manchada de sangre y semen al igual que el cuerpo y la cara de Kai.

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_


	8. Capitulo 8 EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE

**Mino: ok ok, gommen ne x la tardanza.... es ke pss estuve enferma, pero ia sta aki el sig. cap, espero sea de su agrado **

Capítulo 8: EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE

Al cabo de 2 horas llamaron a la puerta del desván, Kai no podía moverse y no respondió, la puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció Tala en el umbral de la puerta, estaba tan impresionado por lo que estaba viendo en esos instantes que lo único que hizo fue caerse al piso y gritar de terror, Kai volteó a verlo y le sonrió al momento en que se desmayó, Tala se levantó rápidamente del piso cuando pateó la caja donde estaban las cosas que su madre le había dicho que buscara, Tala las guardó en esa caja y las colocó sobre una mesita de te, cargó a Kai (que por cierto estaba desnudo) y lo bajó a su habitación, Tala lo metió al baño y preparó la tina para bañar el cuerpo ultrajado de su amado, Tala observó su ropa llena de sangre en el espejo cuando Kai comenzó a despertar, pero solo para vomitar mas sangre, Tala fue a abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar, deseaba saber que le pasaba, pero no podía enterarse ya que el estaba desmayado, Tala cerró el grifo del agua, la tocó para saber su temperatura y metió a Kai al agua, en seguida el líquido vital se tiñó de rojo así que Tala llenó unas cubetas de agua caliente, Tala lavó las heridas de Kai, que eran demasiadas, sacó de la tina a Kai y lo recostó en el sillón, ahora el baño estaba manchado de agua con sangre, Tala fue por un botiquín al baño y regresó cuando Kai intentaba ponerse de pie pero se volvió a caer

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_

-Kai...... -Tala corrió para sostener a Kai

-que me paso? -preguntó Kai

-eso es lo que yo quisiera saber -Tala lo sentó en la cama y comenzó a curarle las heridas

-auch.., me duele

-se que te arde, pero tienes demasiadas heridas, dime, quien te hizo esto

-Tala...... -Kai comenzó a llorar- me duele todo mi cuerpo

-si Kai, pero dime que te hicieron, que fue lo que te pasó? -Tala miraba a Kai muy preocupado

-es que..... -Kai abrazó a Tala

-dime mi querido Kai, que te sucedió -Tala respondió a su abrazo

-me violaron, lastimaron mi cuerpo y mi alma -Kai apretó la camisa de Tala

-que te hicieron que.....? O.o, quien te lo hizo Kai, necesito saber

-me lo hizo.....

Kai se desmayó y se puso muy pálido, Tala le puso la primera ropa que encontró y lo cargó hasta su motocicleta cuando Reiko lo miró y sonrió malévolamente

-de que te ríes -dijo Tala

-de nada, Tala-chan

Reiko se fue de ahí cuando Tala miró sus manos llenas de sangre, Tala subió a Kai a la motocicleta y se lo llevó al mejor hospital de Moscú, ahí lo atendieron rápidamente en urgencias cuando un doctor le dijo que lo esperara en la sala. Al cabo de 3 horas el doctor salió y se acercó a Tala, quien aún seguía con la mirada agachada

-tu eres amigo del joven Kai Hiwatari? -dijo el doctor

-si doctor, que sucede con él -Tala se levantó del sillón rápidamente

-pues.., tengo malas noticias muchacho

-que..., o.o no me diga que Kai está muerto, no!!!!, mi amado Kai -Tala lloró

-cálmate jovencito, tu amigo no está muerto

-en serio?, que alegría

-espera muchacho, lo que tengo que decirte es que tu amigo perdió mucha sangre y está en coma

-que!!!!!

-shshshs, déjame hablar quieres

-si doctor ..

-es cierto que está en coma, pero no será por mucho tiempo, es un ligero sueño que les da, por que no quieren despertar, ya que vivieron o vieron algo muy impresionante

-cuanto tiempo estará así?

-aproximadamente por 2 semanas

-aja

-ah, otra cosa, le hicimos análisis generales y encontramos algo no muy placentero

-que....

-es mejor que pases a mi oficina

-por que

-por que ahí tengo los resultados

-está bien -Tala pasó al consultorio

-observa esto -el doctor pegó unas láminas a un reflector de luz

-que es eso

-hay varios golpes internos en esta parte del pelvis, también se le encontró muchas heridas en la parte interna del recto y restos de semen que por supuesto no son de el (términos de doctores -.-), en su miembro tiene también varias heridas y respecto a la parte del abdomen, tiene un enorme raspadura

-oh por dios

-se que se oye muy extraño, pero que fue lo que sucedió? -preguntó el doctor

-doctor, a usted le diré la verdad tal vez pueda ayudarnos, pero jure que no le dirá a nadie

-información de ese tipo no se la daré a nadie

-muchas gracias, lo que pasa es que Kai y yo somos pareja

-ya veo, así que fuiste tu

-claro que no, lo que sucede es que el y yo anteayer tuvimos relaciones sexuales, y en la mañana, al llegar a su casa subí a su habitación, al no encontrarlo supuse que estaría en el desván, fue cuando lo encontré bañado en sangre y desmayado, lo cargué a su habitación y le lavé las heridas, cuando el despertó y me dijo que había sido sometido a una violación, aún no se quien fue, pero creí conveniente traerlo al hospital

-que bueno que lo hiciste, si no hubiera sido así el ya estuviera muerto

-si

-pues eso que me dices es muy grave, aunque es difícil ver ese caso en un joven de 18 años, aunque este mundo ya está tan pervertido que ya nada bueno se puede esperar de él

-si doctor

-investiga quien fue el que lo hizo, mientras avisaré a su abuelo

-no.., por favor, creerá que yo lo hice

-es necesario que lo sepa, es la vida de su nieto la que está en juego

-esta bien

-ve a cambiarte de ropa, yo te llamaré si se presenta algo

-le dejo mi número de celular?

-por favor


	9. Capítulo 9 UNA VISITA INESPERADA

**Mino: capitulo bastante corto, demo.. odio al neko ese ¬¬ (hablo de Rei) weno esperen en 1 dia los otros 2 caps**

Capítulo 9: UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Tala salió de ahí se fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, mas tarde fue a la casa de Kai para limpiar el baño y parte del ático, Reiko solo lo miraba y se reía para si.

2 semanas después Tala fue a ver a su amigo al hospital, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que Rei estaba abrazando a Kai, Tala se molestó muchísimo y aventó la puerta, Rei salió rápidamente y alcanzó a Tala

-Ivanov, espera

-déjame Kon, no me toques

-solo quería agradecerte por haberme avisado que Kai se encontraba muy mal

-yo?, yo no te avisé

-pero....

-hasta crees que lo haría

-de todos modos por fin estoy con él y puedo cuidarlo, ya que el es la persona a quien mas amo

-que!!, Kai te lo dijo?

-no, pero se que para el yo también soy la persona mas importante -dijo Rei

-si claro

-vamos a la habitación para verlo

-si ¬¬

Tala y Rei caminaron a la habitación, entraron cuando Kai comenzaba a despertarse, Tala corrió a su lado al igual que Rei, Kai los miró extrañados y luego les sonrió

-Tala, Rei, que hacen aquí?

-vine a verte querido Kai -dijo Rei

-yo igual -Tala miró a otro lado

-ah gracias Rei

-Tala me avisó que estabas hospitalizado, pensé que iba a perderte -Rei abrazó a Kai

-Rei ..

-¬¬##### -Tala no podía resistir abalanzarse contra Rei para golpearlo

-sabes que no debes agradecerme nada, para eso estamos los amigos, pero en este caso.....

-para eso está tu querido y amado Rei -intervino Tala

-bien dicho Ivanov -Rei sonrió

-quédate con tu querido Rei, yo debo irme ya se que solo fue un juego -dijo Tala cuando se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta

-de que hablas Tala? -Kai se rió un poco

-no te burles de mi Hiwatari, yo preocupándome por tu salud y tu así me pagas -a Tala se le llenaron los ojos dé lágrimas

-es que dices cada tontería Tala-kun, como crees que me voy a quedar con Rei, el y yo solo somos amigos, verdad? -Kai volteó a ver a Rei

-amigos? O.o -Rei se sorprendió

-si, no suponías que seríamos otra cosa verdad Rei, después de cómo me rechazaste en tu casa

-pero.., yo he cambiado, yo te amo -Rei se incomodó

-ya lo vez, el te quiere y yo se que tu igual -Tala bajó su mirada

-claro que no, mira Rei, lo nuestro ya es cosa del pasado, ahora salgo con Tala y yo lo quiero mucho, tu y yo solo amigos podemos ser n.ñ -dijo Kai

-pero...

-en serio me consideras así Kai? -a Tala le volvieron a brillar sus ojos

-desde luego Tala n.n

-entonces creo que nada tengo que hacer aquí -Rei se disponía a abrir la puerta

-no te vayas Rei, quédate con nosotros -Tala detuvo a Rei tomándolo del brazo

-ja ja -Rei bajó la mirada- para que, para que se burlen de mi?

-no lo tomes así Rei -Kai intentó calmarlo- quédate con migo, me hace falta un amigo

-no lo haré -el chico de ojos ámbar estaba muy indignado, cruzaba sus brazos y mantenía los ojos cerrados

-por favor Kai, no quiere, déjalo ya -Tala miraba de reojo al neko

-pues ahora si me quedo - #

-como quieras ¬¬

Tala miró a otro lado mientras Kai miraba a ambos divertídamente, intentó sentarse para estar mas agusto pero aún sentía un dolor intenso en su parte mas sensible, ambos chicos, al ver la reacción del chico ex capitán de los bladebreakers, corrieron a su lado a lo que el les contestó con una sonrisa y un gesto de "estoy bien"

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_


	10. Capítulo 10 RECORDANDO VIEJOS TIEMPOS

**Mino: weno x la tardanza de los otros 2 caps decidí subir otros 2 U, espero ke sean de su agrado, ia saben, espero reviews y preguntas si es ke las tienen sie o.ó?, y se ke me voy a arrepentir de esto .U pero... pss relleno xD, nah no imp musho el capitulo, si lo ke kieren es un debil y vago intento de lemmon, pero les aclaro ke no lo hay o.ó xD disfrutenlo xD y espero reviews**

Capítulo 10: RECORDANDO VIEJOS TIEMPOS

En la mansión Hiwatari todo era paz y tranquilidad, el ambiente estaba muy ligero y parecía que nada hubiera pasado las últimas semanas. La puerta del despacho del jefe de la casa se abrió de golpe y un hombre no muy alto y viejo salió de ella, iba demasiado concentrado a unos papeles ke no notó ke antes de ke se cerrara la puerta Reiko ingresaba a ella.

El chico de maliciosos ojos verdes se acercó al escritorio ke estaba en medio de la lugubre oficina, miró a sus alrededores para asegurarse ke las cámaras de video estuviesen apagadas para despúes abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio, de el sacó unos cuantos papeles, pergaminos, tinteros, plumas pero al parecer no estaba lo ke el buscaba, en seguida abrio los demás cajones, seguía urgando entre ellos sacando lo ke habia dentro al no encontrar lo ke buscaba con tanto recelo pateó uno de los estantes ke estaba pegados a la pared, tras darle el golpe en seco cayeron varias fotografías, las recogió, en todas estaban los integrantes de la distinguida familia de Kai, su madre, su padre, el propio heredero de las industrias, el sr. Voltaire, su mujer, etc.., tras acomodarlas en sus respectivos lugares se dirigió nuevamente al escritorio para acomodar los papeles ke había sacado de los cajones para luego abandonar la oficina pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dio un rápido vistazo a la oficina para visualizar algún desperfecto al no encontrarlo salió de ahí con mucho coraje.

Kai intentaba ponerse de pie para ir al baño pero el dolor en su parte mas sencible aún era bastante, cayó sobre sus rodillas y a no ser de ke se sostuvo en el buró se hubiera dado un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, al instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió un preocupado Rei entró por ella y lo ayudó a levantarse, Kai le sonrio y este se sonrojó.

Eran mas o menos las 6:00 pm, la habitación del hospital se encontraba en penumbras, se sentía un ambiente pesado, frío y sin vida, Rei pensó ke no era apropiado para un paciente en recuperación pero luego recordó las costumbres raras del chico de los ojos rubíes, caminó un poco en dirección a la ventana y miró hacia afuera, contemplaba la gran urbe, los carros pasar, las luces de las calles encendiéndoce, la gente caminando, el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, a pesar de anteriormente haber visitado la ciudad aún se le hacía espléndida, los tejados llenos de nieve, el olor a tierra mojada durante todo el año, las ventiscas rosar las mejillas, las noches frías en moscú, nada de Paris para enamorarse y vivir una historia de novela, para un chico como Rei ese climax era perfecto pára vivir su propia historia de amor, lamentablemente su objeto de deseo ya estaba "ocupado", como pude ser tan tonto, se reprendía a si mismo mientras golpeaba un muro, el solo recordar los momentos ke desperdició cuando el joven ruso le expresaba su amor con delicadas y tímidas caricias, besos pasionales y llenos de amor, lo hacían kerer abrir esa ventana y saltar de ella ahora mismo, la pregunta en cuestión era "ke tiene Kai ke a todos enlokece?" tal vez su actitud de niño rico, déspota, arrogante, con aires de grandeza o tal vez su bien formado cuerpo, todo en el era la perfeccion ke hacía muchas cabezas voltear cuando caminaba.

Un enorme suspiro escapó del pecho de Rei y fue contestado con una gran carcajada llena de diversión

-en ke piensas Rei? -preguntó Kai tras cerrar la puerta del baño

-pienso en ti.... -no debió de pronunciar esas palabras ke lo mataban por dentro, pero fue inevitable no decírselo, ya ke acababa de recordar los momentos mas felices a su lado

-ah si? y en ke forma -preguntó seductoramente mientras se sentaba con dificultad en la cama, no podía evitar divertirse con el dolor de otra gente

-pues.. -dudó por un momento- en todo el amor ke me demostraste y yo por tonto no supe aprovechar -miró nuevamente hacia la calle

-Rei.... -habló con voz dudosa- tu.. sigues keriendome verdad?

-pues tu ke crees? -siguió contemplando el paisaje

-Rei.. yo... siento ke...... -se sobó el brazo y bajó la mirada- no puedo negarte ke me sentí halagado cuando llegaste y me dijiste ke me kerias.... no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé para ver ke tus labios pronunciaran esas palabras

-pero ke caso tiene ke lo sepas... ahora tu eres algo inalcanzable para mi (XD sin kerer saké estrofa de la cancion de shaman king)

-Rei...... yo.... -Kai seguía con la mirada hacia abajo- siento ya no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos pero.... ahora amo a Tala y no puedo dejarlo por ke el también me amaba en silencio

-solo un beso... -susurró pero de una manera descarada para ke esas palabras llegaran a oídos del ex capitán de los bladebreakers

-ke dices -Kai lo miraba sorprendido mientras tapaba sus piernas con las frasadas ke tenía a un lado

-lo ke oiste, te ruego ke me beses, no sabes cuanto te deseo, kiero acariciarte lentamente, despojarte de tus prendas con tanta suavidad ke no sientas mas ke mis deseos por poseerte -Rei volteó y caminó hacia un extremo de la cama, lo miró y pasó sus dedos por sus labios mientras se lamía los labios, Kai

encendió la lámpara ke estaba en la mesita por ke comenzaba a anochecer

-pero ke idioteces dices Rei, ke no acabas de oir lo ke te dije?, no puedo kererte por ke ahora tengo a alguien a mi lado, deja ya de torturarte y torturarme.... -Kai miró las frazadas

-torturarte? por ke lo dices -Rei hizo un movimiento rápido y ahora estaba sobre los pies de Kai

-pues.. es ke cuando te lames los labios y te los tocas haces ke recuerde la emoción ke sentía al verte, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo -seguía con la mirada hacia abajo

-por ke, por ke aún no olvidas mi ser? -tomó la mano de Kai y la condujo hacia su pecho- siente, mi corazón late por ti

-no Rei -separó rápidamente su mano del pecho del joven chino

-por favor, solo te pido un beso, kiero volver a deleitarme con la miel ke es tu saliva (Mino- sha se ando inspirada XD), tu lengua enredándose con la mía, oh Kai no puedo olvidar eso... -cerró sus ojos, comenzaba a excitarse

-pero.... no está bien.... Rei ya te di mis razónes

El chico de ojos ambarinos fue acercándose poco a poco a su rostro, le tomó la barbilla y condujo la boca del joven ruso hacia sus labios, Kai, inevitablemente se dejó llevar por ese beso apasionado ke reflejaba todos los deseos reprimidos del chico chino, poco a poco comenzó a sentir la lengua de Rei keriendo entrar a su boca, le permitió el acceso (Mino- gommen kodomos, pero esta vez no pondré lemmon, recuerden ke la pareja es Kai y Yuriy, no puedo permitir ke la calentura de Kaisito sobrepase sus límites u.ú Kai- vaya, hasta ke haces algo bien ¬¬U Mino- ¬¬ te callas o pongo ke te violan otra vez Kai- mejor me cayo ..U) ambas lenguas jugaban dentro de las bocas de respectivos chicos, no les importaba ke su saliva se derramara por los bordes de sus labios mientras durara mucho tiempo, Rei poco a poco fue bajando su mano derecha para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa de Kai, pero este no lo permitió, se separó rápidamente de el y lo miró feo

-no Rei.... suficiente hice con ke me besaras, pero ahora estoy mas seguro ke nunca, amo a Tala y nadie podrá separarnos -Kai se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado

-gracias de todos modos, ese beso me facino, no recordaba ke besaras tan bien, ke suerte tiene Ivanov al poder besarte las veces ke kiera -y con una enorme sonrisa se sentó en el sillón

-ke o.o? -lo miró desconcertado

(Mino- weno si y ke solo io puedo probar sus labios ¬¬U Kai- creo ke se refieren a Yuriy .. Mino- ah es ke me confundí como sho tmb soy Ivanov pues U Kai- te ekivocas a tu convenencia ¬¬U Mino- u.ú pues si y ke)

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_


	11. Capítulo 11 UN SIMPLE CAPRICHO O UNA ENF...

**Mino: bueno antes ke nada kiero avisarles ke tengo escrito hasta el cap 12 y mas o menos terminará x el 15 cap., entonces en 2 dias subo el 12 y cuando termine el 13 pss lo subo xD, x cierto.... este cap me dio risa U sha se ke toe loka pero pss haber si les usta sie o.o? weno ia saben espero reviews y demas **

**Mino: ejem...... haber respondo tu review..... de hecho U odio la pareja de Takao y Kai... no se .. me da cosa......, mi favorita es Yuriy x Kai y tmb me gusta la de Rei y Kai, de hecho tengo uno ke hice hace tiempo, donde Tala es el malo xD, si kieres lo subo para ke lo leas, ya esta terminado , x cierto ke ese es el primer yaoi ke escribi**

Capítulo 11: UN SIMPLE CAPRICHO O UNA ENFERMIZA OBSECIÓN

En la verdadera habitación de Kai, Reiko se encontraba buscando como desesperado algo al parecer muy importante para sus planes, urgaba en los cajones del la cómoda, sacaba la ropa del enorme guardaropa, buscaba en cajas, debajo de la cama, dentro del baño y nada, el cuarto kedó hecho un desastre, como si un tornado hubiese pasado por ahí, resignado se dejó caer en la alfrombra de peluche color vino (Mino- sie Kai tiene una alfombra de peluche, una pijama de peluche, unas pantunflas de peluche y un osito de felpa con vestido Kai- chismosa ¬¬#, tu tienes unos calzones de corazoncitos, otros de ositos, de dinosaurios, de.... Mino- y ke ¬¬, soy niña, asaltacunas . , además de ke no eres el úniko ke me los ha visto U Kai- ke!!!! Mino- hablo de Lyserg ñ.ñU Kai- me las pagarás ¬¬U#) miró hacia el techo cuando oyó un golpe de algo ke parecian llaves sobre una mano, volteó a ver con rapidez hacia la puerta, ahi, recargado en uno de los marcos de la puerta estaba Tala con los ojos cerrados y jugando con la llave en forma de corazón y el relicario ke alguna vez perteneció a los padres de Kai, Reiko inmediatamente se levantó del piso y se acercó a Tala con mucho coraje

-buscas esto no Yamada? -Tala le mostró la llave y el relicario

-si... por ke los tienes tu..... Ivanov -lo miró con furia

-pues.. para complicarte la vida -Tala pasó con seguridad a la habitación y miró con sarcásmo las pertenencias de Kai en el piso- tu.... kiero decir, tu furia hizo todo este revuelto?

-si y te hará algo peor si no me devuelves esa llave y ese collar -cerró la puerta detrás suyo

-huy.. y ke me harás... violarme? -se rió

-no es mala idea pero estoy reservado para el amo Hiwatari -contestó lamiéndose los labios

-cual... el señor Voltaire? -levantó una fotografía del piso

-no idiota, para tu.... novio, ah pero ke deliciosa experiencia akella -se recargó en la pared

-ah vaya, sabía ke habías sido tu el ke había ultrajado su cuerpo, pero dime..., ke tal te lo hizo? -lo miró con una sonrisa makiavélica

-pues....

-ah no pero ke tonto soy, el no pudo haberte hecho algo, tu eres el malo aki, además de ke mi Kai solo me lo hace a mi

-si..., eres demasiado perspicás, pero a ti y al joven Kon no?, son los dueños de sus mas bajas pasiones -lo ayudo a recoger otras cosas

-a kien? -retomó su seriedad

-si... no pensarás ke has sido el úniko hombre en su vida verdad?, ah pero ke nostalgia tenía en su mirada el joven Kai, se le notaba ke le hacia mucha falta ese chinito -se sentó sobre la cama

-pues.... tal vez si le hacía falta pero ya no mas, ahora soy yo el único y exclusivo dueño de sus caricias, pasiones y deseos -presumió

-pues tal vez si, pero después de lo ke le hice dudo ke vuelva a kerer tener ese tipo de contacto con alguien -se rió con maldad

-oyeme kisama, ke pretendes con mi kaichi -Tala caminó con rapidez hacia una orilla de la cama y tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Reiko

-no te enojes Tala-chan, no puedo mentirte, lo úniko ke kiero es a tu novio, eso es todo -le esbozó una sonrisa llena de maldad

-y ke kieres de el maldito baka -lo jaló con mas fuerza

-pues lo ke tu, Rei y muchos mas kieren, tener su cuerpo, una y otra y otra vez, hasta dejarlo sin nada para dar -se volvió a reir con tanta maldad ke Tala tuvo ke soltarlo por ke comenzó a tenerle un poco de miedo

-eres un baka, dejanos ya en paz no entiendes ke nos amamos? -caminó hacia la cómoda y bajó la mirada

-si claro, sobre todo ahora ke traje a Rei para ke les ayude un poko -se levantó de la cama, acomodó unos cuantos cabellos ke calleron sobre sus rostro y salió de la habitación, pero antes de abandonarla, le dio una nalgada a Tala y le susurró al oido- cuando kieras puedes tenerme tu también y si kieres ke te deje vivir feliz, tendrás ke darme esa llave, el relicario y tu.... pureza, pregúntale a Kai de cual pureza hablo

-maldito baka . -aventó una figurilla en la puerta cuando se cerró- cuando será el dia en ke pueda estar con Kai, ke nunca nadie se interponga a nuestro amor, cuando..... y en cuanto a ese kisama, la única forma de ke deje de molestarnos, es matarlo.....

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_


	12. Capítulo 12: DUDAS QUE ACLARAR

**Mino: hio!!! sha me habia tardado con los caps pero es ke la inspiracion no me llega ¬¬ espero ke sea de su agrado y espero reviews **

Capítulo 12: DUDAS QUE ACLARAR

Eran las 8:00 pm en la capital de Rusia, la habitación número 563 era la ke Kai ocupaba, silenciosa y, a no ser de una pekeña lámpara ke alumbraba el libro ke Rei leía sobre un sillón, el cuarto hubiese estado en penumbras, Kai cansado de tanto silencio y aburrimiento se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, se sentó en una silla y contempló el firmamento, Rei por su parte, cerró el libro y caminó al lado de Kai, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico ruso y sonrió

-por ke sonríes Rei -preguntó sin dejar de mirar el cielo estrellado

-por ke esta noche hay luna llena (Mino- sie.... hay luna llena , aki Kai- no la habrás visto ya vdd? o.o Mino- sie, la acabo de ver.... comienza a transformarse en un lobo Kai- salvese el ke pueda ;.; corre despavorido Mino- pero si me tomé la poción ..U, miedoso ¬¬) y se ve hermosa, no crees?

-si, en verdad si, recuerdo ke cuando iba al parke..... bueno mi padre me llevaba siempre ke podía y siempre lo hacía de noche... según el decía "es mejor venir de noche por ke las estrellas nos cubren con su manto y no hay nadie ke moleste tu diversión" -Kai bajó la mirada

-ke lindas palabras.... tu padre si ke hablaba bonito

-lo se.... y tu no tienes recuerdos de tus padres...

-pues.. no del todo, ambos me abandonaron cuando yo era muy pekeño......, según el patriarca se fueron para poder darme un mejor hogar y hasta la fecha no han vuelto

-hum... pero ahora eres un hombre hecho y derecho no? -Kai intentó reparar el daño al preguntarle una cosa tan hiriente

-pues si.... realmente nunca los he necesitado pero eso no kiere decir ke no los kiera

-bueno menos mal

Kai esbozó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y Rei se sientió muy bien con la sonrisa ke Kai le regaló, la puerta se abrió de par en par y un Tala molesto ingresó a la habitación, encendió las luces cosa ke causó ke Rei y Kai cerraran los ojos inmediatamente por el cambio tan repentino de iluminación, Tala se disculpó y se sentó en el sillón tras cerrar la puerta.

Después de pensar mucho se levantó y se acercó a Rei para entregarle una bolsa con ropa limpia y las llaves de una habitación en un hotel, el chico chino no muy contento se retiró después de despedirse de ambos rusos y deseándoles ke pasaran buena noche.

Silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre los 2 amantes, pareciese ke fuera la primera vez ke estuvieran juntos por ke uno de ellos, Kai, se sentía algo confundido por la actitud de su compañero, el otro, no sabía ke decir ni sentir, esa actitud ke había tomado el chico de ojos verdes no era normal, algo prentendía y no era nada bueno, tras salir de sus pensamientos por una suave caricia en la mejilla proporcionada por Kai, lo miró, le sonrió y lentamente fue acercándose mas y mas a su cuerpo hasta ke logró juntar sus labios con los del ex integrante de neoborg, poco a poco fueron permitiendo la entrada de sus lenguas no sin antes saborear la dulce miel de sus labios (M- XD ke me pasa .. K- ¬¬U no dijiste ka ya no me ibas a avergonzar con tu hermano? M- eso dije o.ó? XD hasta crees K- ¬¬ M- ta bien no podré lemmon en este cap, un ligero shounen ai ñ.ñ K- ya me las pagarás ¬¬U).

Lentamente el pelirrojo hizo un rrecorrido con sus dedos en la espalda de su amante, al cerrar sus ojos intentó memorizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por la emoción un débil gemido escapó de sus labios, en cambio el otro chico sonreía como si jamás lo hubiése hecho al oír ke su cuerpo causara tal conmoción en su joven acompañante, Tala abrió nuevamente los ojos para encontrarse con los rubíes de Kai, sonrió al verlo y el otro lo abrazó sin soltarlo.

Así pasaron algunas horas, tras recostarse pero sin dejarse de abrazar, hasta ke se rompió el silencio con un gran suspiro

-pasa algo Kai? -preguntó consternado el chico de cabellos de fuego (M- sie mi oniichan el guapo )

-no Tala, solo ke me siento muy feliz a tu lado por que me haces olvidar todo lo malo ke me ha pasado

-ah vaya -Tala intentó no recordar a Reiko pero fue inevitable

-no te parece suficiente razón? -se separó de el

-no es eso Kai es ke yo......

-es ke...... es ke ke? -miró con su tradicional frialdad

-Kai no me lo tomes a mal pero es ke no me siento bien con todo esto ke esta sucediendo -se sentó- mira te amo y no lo voy a negar demo...... net kiero ke Yamada te vuelva a tocar además se ke me kieres

-ah si?, jamás dije ke te kería Tala

-ke? ahora me vienes con esa tontería? -se puso de pie al oír tal declaración

-si yo dije ke te amaba -Kai sonrió

-ke baka eres -le dio un sape- ya me habías espantado

-era para amenizar la plática

-bueno creo ke es hora ke te duermas

-no me trates como a un niño Tala, se lo ke debo hacer -alzó la voz

-pues no parece -al momento de dar un paso se le cayó el relicario ke tanto kería Reiko y por el sonido Kai volteó rapidamente

-Tala...... como es ke tu lo tienes? -Kai miró desconcertado

-ehm..... pues.... hay algo de lo ke debemos hablar -Tala hizo una pausa tras sentarse en la cama

-habla ya Tala Ivanov, me estas hartando

-shhh, guarda silencio por unos momentos -lo hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en su boca

-ok

-mira..... he visto a Reiko....

-ke!!!!, a ese maldito bastardo?, cuando lo vea juro ke lo mataré

-no Kai no manches tus bellas manos con la sangre sucia de ese tipo, el no merece ese honor (M- XD ke cursi me oí K- T.T manos bellas? ke lindo, nadie me había dicho algo asi nunca -)

-demo.....

-confía en mi kodomo kawaii -besó su mejilla

-ya ke....

-te decía, lo he visto y anda muy interesado en tu relicario y una llave..... dime.... ke guarda?

-pues.. la llave es para la cajita de mi mamá y el relicario...... es una llave ke abre una puerta ke hay en el sótano, dice mi abuelo ke es muy importante esa habitación... eso es todo lo ke se

-ya veo.....

-nani?

-es ke.... el kiere esas llaves, al parecer sabe algo sobre esa habitación y no descansará hasta conseguirlas

-pues ni idea Tala, demo, ven aki ke kiero besarte de nuevo

-ay eres un caliente (XD)

-por ti si lo soy

-como kieras

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_


	13. Capítulo 13: HAPPY BIRTHDAY?

**Mino: ok ok, recien salidito del horno xD, disfrútenlo y haber.... gracias a los ke me mandan reviews y mantienen vivo este fic TT a todos y no se preocupen, respecto a Reiko... sha me han mandado varios reviews, post y demás diciendome ke le de un castigo x ser tan maldito xD, pero sha verán o.ó... por cierto, como no me kería kedar con las ganas pues... en el cap 14 habrá lemmon!!! xDD, ¬¬U sie soe pervertida y ke, asi ke preparense chikas pke esta vex habrá mas amor ke otras veces xD**

Capítulo 13: HAPPY BIRTHDAY?

Sentimientos encontrados entre ambos cuerpos deseosos de amor y a la vez reprimidos por el riesgo en el que estaban, comenzar un loko desborde de pasiones y ser encontrados por cualkier persona ke llegase a entrar a la habitación sin darse cuenta por los fuertes gemidos de placer ke ambos podrían dar. Tras pensarlo mucho Tala detuvo el beso ke estaba a punto de brindarle a su joven amante dejando a Kai con la boca abierta, ojos cerrados, rostro sonrojado y a la vez excitado. Se dirigió al sillón y ahí se kedo, mirando el techo para evitar la mirada penetrante de Kai, por otra parte el otro chico se recostó dándole la espalda y pronunciando un frívolo buenas noches.

La mañana siguiente, como todas en la capital del pais de hielo, hizo un frío moderado y muy bajo para tratarse de diciembre; la nieve cubría las calles de la bella ciudad, pequeños niños jugaban a aventarse bolas de nieve mientras se dirigían a sus escuelas, el tráfico era poco pues eran las 7:00 am, las señoras salían de sus hogares para dirigirse al centro comercial y comprar los alimentos ke comerían durante el día y en la habitación 563 las cortinas eran recorridas por una enfermera que le llevaba chocolate al paciente y a su joven acompañante, tras despertarlos a ambos con cuidado les regaló una sonrisa, encendió el televisor y anunció ke en un rato mas regresaría para ver si no necesitaban algo, dicho esto abandonó la habitación

-buenos dias Kai..... -nerviosamente se dirigió a besarle la mejilla solo para ser rechazado- pasa algo?

-no... como se te ocurre pensar algo asi -continuó desayunando sin mirarlo x ekivocación

-sigues molesto x lo de ayer? -tomo mas chocolate

-ayer?, no recuerdo nada -deseaba evitar esa plática pero sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes, debía reclamarle 2 cosas, el hecho ke no haya kerido estar con el y una fecha importante olvidada

-kieres ke te haga recordarlo? -sonrió picaramente

-si.... -pensó- claro ke no

-ah.... esta bien

Siguió mirando la televisión como si nada pasara, 2 horas pasaron y el silencio cada vez incomodaba mas a Kai, a Tala no pareciera ke le importase pke seguía mirando la televisión sin decir nada, Hiwatari, cansado de la actitud del pelirrojo se levantó de su cama y se sentó sobre el mirándolo con coraje mientras ke el otro lo miraba con indiferencia y algo de burla

-ke demonios esperas Ivanov -lo miró con coraje

-esperar?? a ke te refieres Hiwatari

-no te acuerdas ke dia es hoy? -posó su mano sobre el estómago de Tala

-hum... debería de acordarme?... es otro día como cuakiera -miró hacia otro lado

-baaka ne!!

-nani?

-hoy es..

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe seco, una figura masculina con rasgos felinos apareció en el umbral cuyo chico cargaba un enorme pastel de chocolate, globos, gorritos y serpentinas.

Kai fue a dar al piso x tan repentina aparición mientras ke a Tala sólo una gota de sudor le recorría por la frente. Rei entró rapidamente a la habitación dejando las cosas ke ocupaban ambas manos, se dirigió a la puerta saltando e hizo una mueca de aprobación, tras hacerla 2 3 chicos entraron con muchos regalos, Takao, Max y Kyouju sonrieron a Kai.. pero al verlo en el piso con tan sólo una playera y unos boxers Rei y Takao no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, cosa ke a Tala le molestó bastante, ayudó a Kai a levantarse y le puso una gabardina ke solía usar para ocultar su ligera desnudés, Max rio x lo bajo y Kyouju abrió su laptop para darle la bienvenida a dizzy

-ke.... ke hacen aki? -dijo Kai

-como crees ke nos íbamos a olvidar de una fecha tan importante -dijo Max

-si joven Hiwatari, según mis datos hoy cumple 19 años -dijo Dizzy

-ehm.... pues si.. -Kai se sonrojó un pokito

-ah... de eso hablabas Kai? -Tala miró de reojo

-desde luego baaka

-gommenasai... no me acordaba -Tala bajó la mirada

-y te dices su novio.. -dijo Rei con molestia marcada en su voz y acciones

-yo se mi problema Reisito-chan -alzó la ceja

-seguro? -sonrió con sarcasmo

-mira si no kieres problemas...

-trankilos.. -dijo Max

-no te metas -amenazó el pelirrojo

-ya basta! -el festejado se interpuso entre sus 2 "amigos"

-si ya trankilos, venimos a festejar a Kai -dijo Takao

-si. eso... -los ojos ambarinos miraron con odio a los azules del ruso (M- explicación rápida, miren.... se supone ke Yuriy en Bakuten tiene los ojos azules y en G Revolution los tiene violáceos pero como creo ke se ve mas guapo con azules.. pues asi se kedan xD K- ¬¬U)

-yare yare espero ke te guste el pastel Kai, mi hermano me ayudó a elejirlo -Takao se acercó a la cama para cargar el pastel y llevárselo a Kai

-lo trajeron desde Japón? -se sentó en el sillón

-no...

-lo compramos aki en Rusia -dijo Max mientras regalaba una sonrisa

-y entonces.... ¿dónde está Hitoshi? -preguntó mientras recibía el regalo de Kyouju

-aki estoy joven Hiwatari -una enorme caja entraba con dificultad hacia la habitación no. 563

-dios.... pero ke es eso? -inmediátamente se levantó de su asiento al ver la sorpresa ke el mayor de los Kinomiya le dejaba cerca de la cama

-pero por que demonios no me dejan estar a solas con mi Kai... -murmuró a regañadientes

-en verdad eso kieres? -dijo Kyouju al oído del pelirrojo

-ehm.... pues... si, en cierta forma -evitó su mirada

-se nota ke le kieres mucho -argumentó dizzy

-si.... es lógico, por años esperé el momento en ke Kai Hiwatari, el heredero del hombre mas rico de Rusia fuese algo mas ke un simple amigo

-si.... eres el que al fin se kedó con el.. después de Takao y Rei

-esas basuras...

-haber. pues siéntense y comamos el pastel -dijo un Kai resignado

Entre risas, miradas con otras intensiones, palmadas en la espalda, sonrisas forzadas y otras sinceras se pasaron 3 horas, ahora era mediodía, las luces entraban por la ventana y a su vez chocaban en el piso para rematar en las paredes y dar el ambiente perfecto para unos cuantos jóvenes amigos.

Tala se dirigió al baño a pasos forzados pero sin dejar de mirar la mirada deseosa del chino, el mayor de los Kinomiya abandonó la habitación después de despedirse y desear un buen día al festejado, Rei y Takao murmuraban algo ke al parecer del ordenador de Kyouju era gracioso y a la vez siniestro por la forma de reírse de ambos, Max miraba hacia la calle cuando se acercó a Kai para despedirse, tras abrazos, palabras de aliento y demás, salió de la habitación muy aprisa a compañado de Kyouju y dizzy, el ruso de cabellos bicolores abrió el libro ke Tala leía con tanta atención al ver ke Takao y Rei seguían murmurando sus planes.

Tala lavó sus manos con el javón de violetas ke estaba en el lavabo, tomó un poco de agua y se la roció en la cara, tras abrir sus ojos miró fijamente el espejo del baño, observó cada detalle de su rostro y de su cuerpo, no logró entender el por que Kai se había fijado en el, si no soy tan guapo, se decía (M- ¬¬ payaso K- por lo menos algien con modestia . M- ¬¬ shshshs) pasó su mano por sus finos labios y cerró sus ojos para recordar los cálidos y apasionados besos ke Kai le brindaba cada vez ke este kería, soñaba despierto en un mundo donde el y su joven amante fueran felices y lejos de las personas ke deseaban hacerle daño a la feliz pareja, de repente, fue sacado por sus pensamientos al oír a Kai bastante molesto y gritando palabras altisonantes, sin pensarlo se dio media vuelta y salió apurado al creer ke una riña se había formado en la habitacion, al abrir la puerta miró en el sillón una escena muy desagradable ke lo hizo reaccionar de la mejor manera ke creyó, tomó a Takao y a Rei del brazo y a base de empujones y patadas los sacó de la habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y se dejó caer al piso con un enorme suspiro de alivio

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_


	14. Capítulo de repuesto

**Mino: ha habido un pekeño problema, no me fije ke no se había subido el cap 5 completo, aki lo tienen, cre ke ya es tarde para reparar mi daño pero espero ke no se enojen musho con migo y realmente es un cap imp pke habrá algo de participacion de parte de estos chikos al final, esperen pronto el lemmon sie ñ.ñ? y gracias x sus reviews**

Capítulo 5: PROBLEMAS

Después de haber tenido sexo ambos chicos comenzaron a cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, ya que debían abrir la puerta y a Tala se le hacia tarde para regresar a su casa.

Ya que terminaron de vestirse Kai salió a abrir la puerta, pero antes le dio un beso cariñoso a Tala, cosa que hizo a el sonrojarse bastante

-si?.... -dijo Kai al abrir

-disculpe joven..., pero su abuelo está preguntando por usted -dijo Henry

-ah.., ya ha llegado? -preguntó sin mucho interés

-pues...., si..., joven

-ah, está bien -Kai volteó a ver a Tala y le guiñó el ojo- si Tala, te decía, te quedas a cenar?

-pues....., no lo creo Kai, debo regresar a mi casa, mi madre debe estar muy preocupada

-esta bien...., quieres que te lleve?

-pues....., no crees que es demasiada molestia?

- no es ninguna, pase usted (no es cierto, solo que me recordó al Chavo del ocho xP regresando a nuestro fic) no es ninguna Tala. Vamos que ya es noche y algo te puede pasar

-y..., como pretendes llevarme?

-ya verás

Tala y Kai bajaron rápidamente al recibidor donde estaba el señor Voltaire, lo saludaron, Kai le avisó que iba a acompañar a su amigo a su casa y el abuelo le dio permiso.

Después Kai y Tala se fueron a la cocina y salieron por la puerta que daba hacia los jardines, pero Kai no vio a Reiko que los miraba desde las sombras (clásica película de misterio x-x). Ambos se dirigieron a la cochera donde Kai la abrió pulsando un botón, cuando la puerta se abrió aparecieron 7 automóviles, 5 eran del año y los otros 2 eran automóviles clásicos.

Un automóvil era un porsche verde botella muy bien pulido, otro un BMW color rojo cereza, un Focus plateado, un Ferrari negro con detalles amarillos, un Beattle color azul marino y un Platina negro (mis carros favoritos -).

Kai se puso unos lentes de playa y le dio la mano a su fiel amante (su koi pues).

-bien Tala...., en cual deseas irte?

-este....., se nota que te gustan mucho los carros vdd n-nU

-pues....., si, mi abuelo prometió regalarme uno cuando cumpliera los 18, y me dio todos estos -

-eso es genial Kai, tu que puedes tener lo que quieras -Tala se sintió un poco mal por que el no podía comprar algo así, solo tenía su motocicleta

-te preocupa el dinero?

-eh?...

-si....., a mi no

-por que todo lo tienes ¬¬

-y eso que..., lo tengo para compartirlo -Kai le sonrió dulcemente

-o.o

-si.., mi abuelo dijo que esta inmensa fortuna la había hecho para que sus descendientes no tuvieran que pasar ninguna necesidad, y mucho menos a las personas que amaramos

- .. Me amas Kai?

-eh..... -.¬?

-lo acabas de decir n-n -Tala se sintió muy feliz

-pues.... ..

-si?

-si.., pero....., sube mejor al auto quieres?

-claro n-n

Así Tala y Kai abordaron el precioso Porsche (a ver si no me cobran derechos de promoción ..), transitaron por las nevadas y luminosas calles de Moscú, hasta llegar a un barrio de aspecto solitario y común, varios bándalos se quedaron viendo al carro que llamaba mucho la atención, varias calles después llegaron a una casa que tenía una fachada muy deteriorada, mal pintada y llena de graffitis, la puerta, que era de metal, estaba oxidándose, las ventanas estaban tapizadas con tablas y plástico, a excepción de una, la ventana mas alta que daba hacia el desván de la humilde casa, esa tenía un cristal muy transparente, pintada de blanco en los marcos y biselada.

Tala bajó del auto y se apresuró a despedirse con un beso en la boca a su querido Kai, después de un fuerte abrazo entró en la vieja casa, Kai abordó nuevamente el auto y se apresuró a salir de ese barrio tan peligroso, a el no le daba miedo por que cuando tenía como 15 años era jefe de una banda de chicos problemáticos, que se dedicaban a rayar las paredes, golpear a los mas débiles, una que otra vez robaban y molestar a las mujeres que pasaban (xD).

Casi al llegar a la última esquina de aquel barrio, unos chicos de mas o menos 16 a 23 años se le acercaron con cuchillos, palos, ladrillos y pistolas dispuestos a robarle, se subieron al carro en movimiento y obligaron a Kai a detener el auto.

-que demonios les pasa, bájense de mi auto - -dijo Kai muy molesto tras salir del vehículo

-y si no queremos que?.., nos piensas obligar? -dijo un chico de cabello mal peinado

-si me provocan lo haré -Kai les respondió muy groseramente

-ah..., niño bonito, no quieras mandarnos a nosotros, somos mas y podemos matarte -intervino una chica que llevaba una mini falda muy pegada color negra

-quiero ver que lo intenten ¬¬

-que piensas defenderte con tu blade? -intervino un chico que llevaba una capucha negra sobre su cabeza y que al parecer era el jefe de la banda

-que??? O.o -Kai se quedó pensando

-si.... -el chico se bajó la capucha- eso piensas.., Kai Hiwatari?

-pero... Si eres tu.....

A kilómetros de allí, (para ser mas exactos, en la Aldea White Tiger, a lado de la muralla China) se encontraba Rei hablando con Mao

-Mao-chan, no se que debo hacer.....

-hacer de que amor mío

-Mao.., no te ofendas..., pero...

-pero que.....

-es que yo te quiero...

-y por eso debo ofenderme ¬.¬?

-no.. Solo que quiero estar con otra persona

-que dices? -Mao sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos

-lo siento Mao....

-de nuevo sigues pensando en Kai Hiwatari!!!!!!!, que no comprendes que no debes amarlo, es un hombre, yo una mujer, que debo hacer para que lo entiendas

-nada Mao....

-entonces??

-es que no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza....., entiende que el tambien significa algo para mi

-no me importa Rei Kon, tu eres mío, de nadie mas - 

-..

La ropa había caído al suelo hacía rato entre besos y caricias, cada momento se hacía más intenso entre ellos, el aire caliente por los suspiros acompañado del retumbar de la cama por sus estrepitosos movimientos que cada vez aumentaban con su pasión. Los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar; cada uno se daba la libertad de expresar sus sentimientos con caricias, rasguños, gritos lastimeros por la inmensidad de éxtasis en sus jóvenes y deseosos cuerpos. El ritmo fue decayendo en el momento de desfallecer en el orgasmo.

Mientras tanto en Moscú Rusia....

-no puedo creerlo.... Reiko Yamada? -dijo Kai muy sorprendido

-el mismo -presumió el chico de ojos esmeralda que ahora no eran protegidos por sus gafas

-pero....., como -Kai no se explicaba como el chico tierno y amable que trabajaba de jardinero en su hermosa casa fuera parte de esos bándalos

-ya....., cálmate Kai, no te vamos hacer nada verdad chicos? -les preguntó a sus amigos

-cierto Jakes -contestaron sus amigos

-Jakes... o.O?

-no preguntes Kai....., mejor súbete a tu automóvil, te llevaré a tu casa

-a mi casa....., para que si puedo cuidarme solo

-no debes hablarle así a mi jefe -dijo la chica de la minifalda

-cálmate Martha

-pero...

-si no me obedece ya verá.... -Reiko sacó una pistola y se la apuntó a Kai en la cabeza- dije que subiera Kaichi ¬¬

-esta bien n-nU no necesitas ponerte tan agresivo -dijo Kai nerviosamente

-esta bien

Kai y Reiko subieron al automóvil, pero Reiko no dejaba de apuntarle con el arma de fuego a la sien del joven de mejillas tatuadas y cabello bicolor.

Kai no dejaba de sudar por el nerviosismo, así que se pasó 2 altos, pero no lo vieron afortunadamente. Después de 15 minutos llegaron a las puertas de la imponente mansión que el habitaba, abrieron las rejas y metieron el auto en la cochera, después Kai bajo de auto con las manos en alto y Reiko se le acercó lentamente

-rompiste la promesa Kai Hiwatari ¬¬

-cu..., cu..., cual...., cual promesa...., de que me hablas Yamada? -Kai no sabia que hacer, si gritar o enojarse

-me prometiste que nos veríamos en el invernadero al termino de mi trabajo, y que.., te esperé durante hora y media y jamás hiciste acto de presencia..., crees que juego Kai? -preguntó Reiko muy molesto

-no.., discúlpame, lo olvidé por completo ..

-no....

-no que?

-no te voy a perdonar -.¬

-o.o?

-si..., a mi tienes que cumplirme Kaichi-san

-Kaichi-san?

-que no te dice así Tala?

-oo si pero solo el ¬¬

-bueno.., como sea., pero de todos modos debes cumplir

-quien te crees al mandarme eh Yamada, te olvidas quien es el patrón aquí? -Kai comenzaba a irritarse

-ja...., me piensas correr?

-puedo hacerlo

-como quieras.., después no vengas llorando lágrimas de sangre por que le dije a tu abuelo las cosas que hiciste con tu amiguito Tala, o debo decir, Tala koi?

-como..., te enteraste ..

-conozco esta casa mejor que tu Kai, he trabajado mucho tiempo aquí, así que se todos los secretos que se guardan en las paredes de la mansión -amenazó Reiko

-pero......

-pero que

-no debes decírselo a mi abuelo...., que quieres a cambio...., dinero, joyas, autos, mujeres (xD)

-no., lo que quiero es tu amistad -Reiko bajó el arma

-mi amistad....., esa es forma para pedirla!!!!! -Kai alzó la voz

-claro que no...., discúlpame Kai..., se que no debí hacerlo, pero si no me hubiera comportado de esa manera con tigo allá te hubieran robado....., incluso matado -dijo muy preocupado

-como....

-me interesas Kai, eres un chico sorprendente

-te intereso? ..

-si.., quiero que seas mi amigo

-de que forma te intereso?

-de la forma normal...., como cualquier amigo

-ah.....

-creías como Tala y tu?

-oo

-je......, je.....

-bueno...., debo entrar a la casa te veré mañana en el desayuno Reiko?

-claro que si....

Kai se alejó rápidamente del lugar

-claro que si Kai...., no te confíes tanto de mi...., que a la menor provocación le diré a todos tu dolorosa verdad muajaja

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_


	15. Capítulo 14: UN AMOR DE VERDAD

**Mino: yare e que me meresco un gran sape o quisas que me maten xD, perdon por el gran retraso o.oU, no fue mi intención, de hecho lo iba a terminar antes de pasar al 2005 xD pero x mis amigos que me encargaron sus firmas, regalos para el intercambio, mi blog, y algunos lays pues ..U lo siento ñ.ñU weno se los dejo recien salidito del horno y gracias x sus reviews, me encanta recibirlos -U, y bueno aki esta el tan prometido lemmon, que no es la gran cosa xD pero me esforcé x terminarlo en un dia o.oU, por cierto, perdonen el titulo tan cursi xD y aprovecho para recordarles que me faltan 2 caps para terminarlo ñ.ñU, por cierto, .. antes de que se me olvide.. bueno es que andamos promocionando un foro que acabamos de inagurar, la razón es que mis amigos y yo venimos de un foro donde no dejan publicar yaoi, yuri y menos hentai y estamos cansados de eso, x eso decidimos hacer nuestro foro de pervertidos xD, libre expresion o.oU, si es que se animan aqui les dejo la direccion, se los agradecería mucho y yo tengo el nick de Uchiha Itachi U **

**htt:www.elforo.de/hiddenpervert**

Capítulo 14: UN AMOR DE VERDAD

Kai estaba un poco exaltado x la actitud del pelirrojo y de los chicos ke alguna vez tuvieron ke ver en su vida sentimental, seguía incrédulo sobre su condicion, como aún fuese objeto de deseo de esos 2 chicos orientales (M- la vanidad -....-U K- ¬¬ si tu eres la ke escribe esto M- pke asi eres de payaso, acéptalo eres un bombón xD K- oó dejame en paz kieres?), pero lo ke si tenía muy claro, al único ke kería era a Tala.

Tras mucho pensarlo dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, éste mantenía la cabeza gacha y hacía circulos en el piso con su dedo índice para evadir lo ke fuese ke Kai le dijiera. El bicolor sonrió timidamente, lentamente, sin hacer ruido se acercó al ojiazul y nuevamente se sentó sobre sus piernas, el pelirrojo miraba extrañado a su novio, algo pretendia, estaba claro pero no hizo nada mas ke llevarse x las acciones de Hiwatari (K- esto es una total tontería ¬¬, pke me pones como un chico ke lo uniko ke kiere es tener sexo, vivo tmb de otras cosas o.ó M- si.. seguro.... xD K- o.ó M- te amuelas, es mi fic y no el tuyo K- u.ú un dia.... un dia me vengaré de ti Ivanov)

Kai acaricio los labios de Tala con su dedos con lentitud y sensualidad para ocacionar efectos secundarios (M- ya sabemos cuales vdd o.ó?) a lo ke el pelirrojo seguía inmovil y con su mirada extrañada, Hiwatari sonrió con sarcasmo mientras se lamia sus labios, el ojiazul supo de inmediato las intenciones de su amante, lo abrazó y le susurró algunas cosas a su oído.

Una foto de Kai y Tala era kemada en una habitación de aspecto lúgubre y sin vida, cortinas moradas, paredes pintadarrajeadas x grafittis y manchadas con comida, la filtración del agua tmb contribuía a su apecto askeroso; muebles rotos o apunto de romperse, una cama destendida con sábanas amarillentas, ropa tirada x todas partes y unos posters del ex capitán de los Bladebreakers durante su trayectoria de Beyblader, entrevistas de este chico de recortes de periodicos y revistas, sobre su derrota durante el torneo en el ke estuvo con su pelirrojo haciendo ekipo para llevar a la gloria a Rusia, este era el decorado de aquel lugar, una sonrisa de maldad y lujuria se dibujaba en el rostro de un chico que se escondía entre las sombras y cuyo cuerpo era delineado x la luz de las velas, muy peculiar de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos marrones ke caían sobre su rostro, dejando su kema de retratos se dirigió a una de las paredes de la sucia habitación y tocó un poster donde Kai salía de espaldas mostrando a Dranzer y con su habitual seriedad, Reiko se acercó mas al poster y lo acarició como si se tratara del verdadero Hiwatari, después metió la mano dentro de su pantalón tocando su miembro y excitandose mientras lamia con desesperación el poster (M- esto es askeroso o.ó, inche Reiko, pero ya saben xD, es un enfermo K- pero pke se obseciona con migo o.ó M- hum..... no se.... tu pke crees ¬¬U) mientras pronunciaba palabras incoherentes pero ke todas iban a un mismo lado, su obseción x el heredero del hombre mas riko de toda Rusia.

Una bata caía con lentitud mientras caricias y besos eran el lenguaje de dos jóvenes rusos que sólo deseaban amarse y expresar el cariño ke ambos sentían, pekeños mordiskos en el cuello de Kai causaban ke su corazón se acelerara a 1000 x hora y suspiros hondos pero muy silenciosos resonaran en el oído del pelirrojo haciendo ke sus sentidos subieran al máximo y gotitas de sudor comenzaran a formarse en su frente. Yuriy miro a su joven amante a la vez ke pegaba su frente a la del chico de mejillas tatuadas, le sonrió con algo de tristeza para después fundirse en un beso lleno de deseo, desesperación y amor. Sus lenguas deseosas de saborear la miel ke era tenerse tan cerca jugaban dentro de las bocas de ambos, dejando escapar pekeños hilitos de saliva ke escurrian a la parte media de sus cuellos, una mano de Kai desabotonaba con timidez y lentitud la camisa de seda del pelirrojo, y con la otra acariciaba su rostro a la vez ke cerraba sus ojos para intentar recordar cada linea del rostro de Ivanov, un lento y delicioso recorrido hacia el ojiazul con su mano x la cintura del bicolor, deteniendo su camino en el flojo pantalón y buscando la manera mas sencilla de liberarse de ese estorbo,(K- pke tan derrepente la inspiracion ¬¬U? M- ia vex xD) lo que creyó mas conveniente para ese caso fue levantar a Kai del piso para poder kitar de una vez x todas la ropa ke tanto le dificultaba poder disfrutar de su novio, Hiwatari sonrió al ver el rostro de Yuriy, a decir verdad era diferente de cuando lo habían hecho por primera vez, el otro era de deseo, pasión, necesidad de descubrir cada rincón de su cuerpo y en esta ocación era por amor, (M- weno las 2 fueron x amor, pero la otra era x calentura xD, esta tmb... pero nu tanto o.ó) querer experimentar nuevamente el excitante placer que una buena dosis de sexo podía proporcionarles, probar con sutileza el dulce sabor de su piel, oler el aroma ke despedian en cada corte de aliento, escuchar la exquisita melodía ke era sus gemidos llenos de placer y un poco de dolor. El pelirrojo tomó de un brazo a Kai y lo arrinconó a la pared para kitarle la playera ke aun portaba, con delicadeza alsó los hombros del bicolor para sacar con facilidad la prenda y seguir besando del cuello hasta el termino de su abdomen, con un dedo recorrió el cuerpo ke a cada minuto subía de temperatura contrastando con el sofocante frio de la capital Rusa, al llegar a sus boxers colocó ambas manos en el resorte de esta prenda para moverla de un lado a otro sin mirar el rostro sonrojado del bicolor, al decidirse efectuó la acción de bajar y dejarlos caer con lentitud al piso para luego volver su mirada hacia el rostro de su amante y abrirse paso hacia su boca con su lengua deseosa de rosarse con la de Hiwatari.

Kai por su parte se abrazó de la cintura de Yuriy, al sentir su pantalón se apresuró a kitarle el cinturón y bajarle el cierre, no quería dejar de besarlo asi que tmb los dejo caer al piso para que el pelirrojo con solo alsar sus pies se librara de ellos, Ivanov pegó su cuerpo al de Hiwatari con un simple movimiento para luego poco a poco recostarse en el piso, Kai negó con la cabeza y prefirió que lo acompañara a su cama y así poder sentirse mas cómodos y libres de estrés. Yuriy se deslizaba por encima de él, colocándose sobre su cuerpo mordiendo su hombro desnudo mientras sentía que Kai buscaba con locura la lengua del pelirrojo mientras que con una mano acariciaba una mejilla y con la otra usaba un dedo para tocar un pezón causando espasmos en Ivanov, por su parte el pelirrojo introducía sus manos en el boxer del bicolor para poder acariciarlo. Hiwatari dejó que Yuriy fuése el que tomara el control en esta situación, le volvía loco la forma en que el pelirrojo lo tocaba, como acariciaba cada centrímetro de su pálido cuerpo dejando pekeñas manchitas rojas a causa de la presión de sus dedos, como lo besaba y jugaba con su lengua dentro de sus bocas.

Regresando a la realidad, Yuriy lamía toda la extensión de su cuello y plantaba pequeños besos en su mejilla para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja e introducir su lengua para dejarla humeda, Kai se abrazaba del cuello de Yuriy mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos azules, su mirada refrejaba paz pero no eran muy fáciles de ocultar cuando algo le preocupaba a su dueño, el bicolor detuvo las acciones del pelirrojo para observar mas de cerca a su novio, el ojiazul al sentir la mirada penetrante de Kai desvió rapidamente la suya, éste pasó un dedo para delinear su rostro y así poder llenarlo de besos timidos sólo para que el pelirrojo le regalase una sonrisa y continuara con su trabajo,

Yuriy siguió disfrutando del otro muchacho, pasó las manos por el torso, las caderas y el trasero del chico, sintiendo el cuerpo más pequeño temblar y tensarse bajo su contacto, lentamente fue bajando su mano y paso su dedo x el borde de la entrada de Kai causando sus primeros gemidos de placer y un tanto desesperación al desear mas que nada en el mundo que ese momento llegara mas rápido para poder sentir el cuerpo de su joven amigo dentro del suyo. Una, dos y mas veces intrudujo su dedo en Kai haciendo círculos y acariciando las paredes de su entrada mientras que Hiwatari presionaba sus dedos en la espalda del pelirrojo causando mas manchas en la parte alta de su espalda que eran borradas al dejar de ejercer presión, arqueaba su cuerpo y abría un poco su boca tratando de no hacer tanto ruido pues alguien podría escucharlos y arruinar su momento; Yuriy introdujo otro dedo mientras movía ambos con mayor rapidez para que Kai pudiera estabilizarse. Al cabo de varios minutos Hiwatari respiraba pausadamente al cerrar sus ojos para poder disfrutar de ese sutil contacto (K- no dire nada esta vez ¬¬U M- que delicado -..¬U si bien que te gusta baaka K- shalala alguien dijo algo -O-U M- xD Kai encantador... K- deja de decirme asi ¬¬# M- no ke no escuchabas o.ó# K- ah si xP)Kai juntó su nariz con la del pelirrojo para mover su cabeza de arriba abajo lo que significaba que ya estaba listo para lo esperado, Yuriy esbozó una tierna sonrisa, bajó su mirada y mantuvo pegada su frente a la del otro muchacho para bajarse rápidamente sus boxers y acomodarse en la entrada de Kai, Hiwatari miró el techo para luego cerrar sus ojos y sentir a su novio dentro suyo, a pesar de que había tenido varias relaciones con otros chicos seguía causándole un poco de dolor el momento de la penetración y mas que estaba reciente su violación, Kai se sabía fuerte de mente y alma pero sin Yuriy y aunque le pesara tmb gracias a Rei pudo salir de ese trago amargo que lo dejaría marcado de por vida.

De atrás hacia adelante el cuerpo pálido de Hiwatari se movía recibiendo cada suave embestida mientras que inevitables gemidos que habían pasado de dolor a placer resonaban en el oído del pelirrojo el cual tomaba entre sus manos el miembro de su amante para masturbarlo sin delicadeza alguna, Yuriy levantó a Kai para que quedara sentado sobre él y probar sus labios una y otra vez, agitando el miembro del bicolor para que llegase a su primer orgasmo, Hiwatari puso resistencia en cuanto a sus sentidos, no deseaba chorrearse aún en Yuriy así que cerró los ojos y siguió besando al pelirrojo.

Las embestidas eran cada vez mas frecuentes, profundas y rápidas, el bicolor dejó de probar los labios de Ivanov para hacer sus gemidos cada vez mas fuertes y constantes, el ojiazul por su parte habia dejado el miembro de su novio para posar ambas manos sobre la cama y tener mas facilidad de hacer su trabajo, Kai se arqueaba mas mientras que Yuriy lamía el pecho para después dar pequeños mordiscos en sus pezones.

Varios minutos después Yuriy era el que se encontraba a la merced de un agotado pero aún excitado Kai, al tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiese con el pálido cuerpo debajo suyo no pensó en perderla, no siempre se ve a ese chico de mirada penetrante y azul dejando que disfrutaran de su cuerpo, por lo regular el tomaba el control en esas situaciones, pero ahora no, por su mente pasaban muchas escenas desde su llegada a la abadía

-FLASH BACK-

(M- ya tenia mucho que no hacia uno xD K- ¬¬U como te gusta darle vueltas al asunto)

-no... sr Valkov.. por favor.. -un pekeño pelirrojo de tan solo 10 años rogaba a un hombre maduro de aspecto demacrado y presencia de maldad y lujuria que dejase su terrible tortura, la cual consistía en un baño con agua helada a su pálido cuerpo y que marcaban mas sus moretones causados po las golpizas de los centinelas que cuidaban el lugar, sus labios contrastaban con sus golpes y sus párpados se teñían de gris

-cálla pequeño Ivanov.. no querrás que tus amigos te escuchen vdd?, o que eres una niña llorona? -Valkov golpeó con fuerza la mejilla del chico dejando que hilitos de sangre recorrieran su barbilla y llegaran al piso para disolverse con el agua

-lo siento sr Valkov..., le juro que no volveré a faltar a mis entrenamientos -sollozaba mientras titirutaba del frío

-implora el perdón que quieras niño, mientras mas lo hagas mas te mojaré con esta agua -reía con fuerza

-pero y mi madre.... que dice...

-tu madre?, no crees que ya estas bastante grandesito como para pensar en ella, afróntalo le estorbas, por eso te dejó en este lugar para que te cuidaran otras personas

-eso no es vdd ella me ama... -sus lagrimas eran borradas por las gotas de agua

-si seguro.... tanto que no ha venido por ti

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

En repetitivas ocaciones lel cuerpo de Kai entraba y salia del otro, Yuriy al no estar acostumbrado a esos ultrajes gemia del dolor pero el bicolor ponía su palma sobre la boca del chico para amortiguar el sonido, 2 y 3 lamidas en el pecho, besos y mordiscos constantes dejaban marcas rojisas en el cuello y sus manos que revolvían el cabello del pelirrojo, sus hilos de fuego hacían recordar a Dranzer, su mas viejo y fiel amigo que siempre habia estado para el, y para hacerlo triunfar en momentos de beybatallas, sus labios rojos y perfectos hacían verlo aún mas hermoso de lo que era (M- xD para mi mom asuka o.ó), su pálida piel como la nieve que cubría las calles de la capital del imperio Ruso y que decir de su par de ojos entre azul y verde.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo el ritmo hasta salirse del cuerpo de Ivanov solo para venirse sobre su cama, sus respiraciones aún eran agitadas y los ojos de Kai comenzaban a nublarse a causa del cancancio y de que aún estaba un poco delicado de su anterior violación, terminó por cerrar sus ojos y una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Kai.... creo que esta demás decirte que te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti -dio un beso en su frente para quedarse dormido al igual que su koi

-vaya.. con que esas tenemos -la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando a la vista una enfermera tirada en el piso del pasillo- hum.. asi que ya estas mejor Kai... me parece que ahora si podré disfrutar de ti no es asi Román? -un chico alto y bastante corpulento pero un poco atractivo entraba detrás del chico de ojos verdes

-si Jackes, me parece que eres muy gentil al dejarme al otro chico, no esta nada mal -su áspera lengua recorrió sus labios humedeciéndolos

-todo a su tiempo Román... primero tengo que hablar con el para que puedas tenerlo... sabes nuestro plan no -guiñó su ojo

-hum... está seguro de que esta interesado en el dnero de la familia Hiwatari?... o simplemente lo hace por que quiere a Kai? -rascó su cabeza dejando que sus cabellos negros cayeran sobre su rostro

-hum... eso no te importa Roman... has lo que tengas que hacer, me parece que a Kai lo dan de alta en una semana

-esta bien.. Jackes -salió de la habitación del hospital para llevarse arrastrando a la enfermera

-hum... interesante la forma en la que estan, pero nunca será de nuevo tuyo Yuriy... de eso me encargo

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

**_Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme..._**


	16. Capítulo 15 MENTIRAS QUE MATAN

**Mino: ¬¬U ok ok se que me tardo mucho xD por eso ya dejaré de escribir -O-... lo bueno es que solo me hace falta un cap xDDD o.ó... que?... bueno ya q ¬¬U, este cap se lo quiero dedicar a mi hermano de vdd xD, nu se.. el pobre anda algo depre y le dije q iba a escribir algo para que se reanimara, odio verlo de esa forma u.uU, bueno, espero y les guste este cap, es el mas largo que he hecho**

**Kai: diox q largo... no manches q weba leerlo ¬¬UU**

**Mino: U debería golpearte pero me quedaría sin actor xD**

**Kai: que conciderada ¬¬U**

**Mino: como sea -O-, tmb va dedicado a mi amiga Sabrina o.oU, pude terminar el cap debido a que me quedé sin internet xD y pues a falta de este recurso muy importante en la vida de Minoru Ivanov pude terminarlo**

**Kai: di la verdad.. fue por ocio ¬¬#**

**Mino: ¬¬UUUU bueno si y q xD, ejem hablaba de sabri xD, pues sho taba muy trizte x no tener internet pero ella me hablo y sha xD**

**Kai: que gran historia -U ¬¬U**

**Mino: sha la la o.ó... ya me casaste Hiwatari... te voy a regresar a tu ksa **

**Kai: eh! por fin ¬¬U me espera sabri xD**

**Mino: como sea -O-, mom asuk ToT... espero te guste el cap..., tmb a mi nueva mom gabZ y les agradesco sus reviews.. sin ellos no podría continuar... ya saben si quieren matarme, golpearme xD, felicitarme o lo que sea.. dejenlo en el review.. porfis ToT.. arigato! bueno dejo de aburrirlos con mis patoaventuras xD y aqui va el ficoso o.ó hasta la proxima... **

**Respondiendo reviews xD**

**GabZ: q onda o.ó xD gracias x mandarme un review en cada cap ToT... te lo agradesco e serio xD, disculpa si hago sufrir a los protagonista pero asi es mi forma de escribir.. sin sufrimiento no hay historia xD por cierto, atento aviso ¬¬U continua el de noches! me tienes con el alma en un hilo xD me encantó el fic.. me pervirtio mas xDDDDDD**

**Kai: ¬¬U vaya avance...**

**Yukari Ivanov Hiwatari: vaya o.o.. tus padres... xD. tranquila o.o no dejaré que Reiko les haga nada a los protagonistas.. tu se feliz y de nuevo gracias por tu review**

**Asuka Hao: mom! x fin me llego la inspiracion.. como se dice.. 2do aire o.o? xD ntc, espero te guste el cap y te mejores de tu nariz ToT..., juro q cuando vaya a SLP ¬¬ la golpearé x haberte hecho eso y arruinarte las... josefinadas?.. creo q asi era xD**

**Kai: es tu madre y no te acuerdas ¬¬U?**

**Mino: shsh o.ó sape**

**Celen Marinaiden: gracias por decir que es un gran fic nn, aqui esta listo el penúltimo cap, gracias x tu review**

**Y gracias a los otros reviews q me dejan! **

Capítulo 15: MENTIRAS QUE MATAN

Dos semanas de caricias, besos y uno que otro abrazo fueron de las mejor que Kai había tenido pero para su desgracia tenía que volver a su mansión y con el temor de encontrarse a esa persona que tanto odiaba. Su salida del hospital fue rápida, abordó un automovil color negro algo grande que era conducido por el chofer de la familia, era un joven de 21 años, de cabello negro azabache al igual que sus penetrantes ojos, portaba un uniforme de color gris (M- como dice mi prima gris rata xD) que se le pegaba a su delgado cuerpo, bastante alto y su piel tan pálida como la de Kai, a diferencia de Reiko éste se portaba muy gentil y sincero como su abuelo lo ordenaba, a pesar de que cuando Hiwatari era un niño lo trataba muy mal al grado de que casi lo corrían por no haberle cumplido un capricho, seguía tratandolo como alguien de sumo respeto.

-que hay Robert -saludó desde la parte trasera del auto con trankilidad marcada en sus palabras

-buenas tardes joven Hiwatari, espero que ya se encuentre mejor -lo miró por el retrovisor

-si ya estoy mejor -un silencio incómodo se hizo presente

-hum desea que vayamos a algun lado antes de ir a su casa?

-no.. mejor vayamos directo a la casa

-muy bien..

Las calles aún seguian nevadas, era temporada de invierno y sin dudarlo el frío hacía que las narices de las personas en las aceras se tiñeran de un rojo carmesí, muchas bufandas, chamarras gruesas, gorritos, bolsas con regalos, adornos y la tradicional musiquita navideña hacian un panorama acogedor, minutos después salió de la ciudad para pasar a una desviación hacia la zona residencial de la capital (M- esta a las orillas de moscu o.ó) era una vereda con muchos arboles nevados a su al rededor, muy bien cuidado, policias vigilando la zona que saludaban al chofer, Kai pegó su rostro en el vidrio como un niño pequeño, no había tenido la oportunidad de mirar ese camino tan bonito, antes nada le importaba, se le hacía poca cosa para su persona, pero de un tiempo para acá se habia sencibilizado un poco, ya tenía una razón por la cual seguir vivo.

-hum Robert -seguía contemplando el paisaje

-si joven?

-dime... y mi abuelo?

-hum.. me parece que en el trabajo

-oh... y Reiko Yamada.. sigue trabajando? -evitó la mirada de robert

-se refiere al sobrino de Henry?

-desde luego

-hum... ya no lo he visto, es probable que ya no trabaje aqui, auque quien sabe.. es un chico muy extraño

-si... eso me parece

Kai miró nuevamente el camino y optó por una expresión de serenidad y resignación, si cerraba sus ojos en seguida aparecía el rostro angelical de su koi ivanov.. pero siempre era interrumpido por su agresor, la sola idea de no poderse quitar esa asquerosa sonrisa de lujuria y deseo aportada por ojos emeralda lo hacia frustrarse mas de la cuenta, analizando los hechos ocurridos los meses anteriores podría deducirse a no tan largos rasgos que Kai aun estaba algo traumado por lo que Yamada había hecho con su cuerpo, aunque este lo negara, no dejaba de pensar y sentir las asquerosas manos de ese tipo recorriendo su pálida piel sin pudor y dejando marcas con sus detestables labios.

El automóvil se detuvo en la entrada de la enorme mansión, un hombre maduro con una sonrisa cálida dibujada en sus labios esperaba en las escaleras al joven heredero de la familia con una taza de café caliente sobre una charola de plata, el bicolor bajo con esfuerzo del automovil ayudado por Robert y entro en la casa; Henry tomo del brazo derecho a su joven amo mientras éste subía lentamente por las escaleras alfombradas, ciertamente el dolor en su parte mas íntima aún no desaparecía y no había sanado por las constantes y nada suaves penetraciones proporcionadas por su amante (M- inche caliente xDD K- ¬¬ como sabes? M- oó no se... lo he visto... leído.. xD) pero muy placenteras. Entró a su habitación y en seguida se metio a la cama para cubrirse con las frazadas y tomar el café tan especial que sólo su mayordomo podía preparar, Henry acomodó la ropa de las maletas en su lugar y después de preguntar las necesidades del joven sobre la cama se retiró para dejarlo descansar.

Yuriy recientemente había descubierto sus dotes de artista, era excelente para plasmar los paisajes con sólo verlos una vez o imaginarlos en sus sueños, la convinación de colores en obras abstractas los hacía dignos de una galería de arte pero al creador de esas obras no le parecían lo suficientemente buenos, resignado al no poder crear un ambiente perfecto para ese cuadro se levantó de su asiento y abrió la ventana del ático para que algo de aire entrara por esta, un viento helado se coló causando un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, una sonrisa serena se dibujó en sus finos y rojos labios la cual fue causada por esa corriente haciéndolo recordar un arduo entrenamiento en su estancia en la abadía, en aquella ocación la práctica no había sido tan ruda y sofocante como acostumbraban a ser, tal vez fue por que tenía a un amigo suyo a su lado, la visión no era muy clara, solo alcanzaba a distinguir una silueta varonil de escasos 9 años o menos la cual el sonreía pacíficamente irradiando vida y alegría mientras que palmeaba con serenidad su hombro, el pequeño niño sacó de su bolsillo una golosina y se la ofrecio a la vez que aprovechaba que el pelirrojo comía el dulce y limpiaba su mejilla retirando los restos de la tierra que se le había impregnado a la piel por la ventisca de polvo que se había levantado por uno de los giros del beyblade, la pequeña silueta sollozaba con amargura mientras se dejaba caer al piso frío y de concreto en un golpe seco, el ojiazul asustado por la acción de su acompañante rápidamente se acercó a el para abrazarlo y preguntarle que sucedía, esa silueta tan necesitada de cariño y amor estaba desvaneciendo su sonrisa por un semblante mas siniestro y sin luz alguna, convirtiéndose en uno mas de los habitantes de esa abadía; 3 golpes llamando a la puerta y sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, cerró la ventana y colocó una sábana blanca sobre su cuadro aún no terminado para caminar rumbo a la puerta

-amor, un amigo tuyo vino a buscarte... baja para que lo recibas ok? -dijo una voz femenina

-en seguida madre.. pero quien es? -preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se miraba en el espejo para quitarse los restos de pintura en su rostro con un paño humedecido

-hum.. no recuerdo su nombre, pero apresúrate cariño, te veo a las 6 -la mujer se alejaba del ático

-vas a salir? -gritó

-si.. pero estaré de vuelta a las 6, la comida está en la mesita para que te calientes lo que vayas a comer

Sin mas palabras la mujer salió de la vieja casa, Yuriy se apresuró para quitarse la bata que empediría que su ropa se manchara con los pigmentos de sus obras, bajó las escaleras rápidamente esperando a que fuera Kai el que lo esperara en la sala aunque era un sueño algo tonto ya que Hiwatari ese día abandonaría el hospital para reposar despues de una semana bastante agitada para ambos rusos "amigos", despues de pensar y reír un poco estaba frente a la sala, en la cual no había nadie esperándolo, que broma de mal gusto me ha jugado mi madre, pensó y miró a ambos lados pero no vio a nadie, resignado por aquello volvió a subir rumbo al ático cuando vió una sombra correr a su habitacion y entrar en ella

-así que quieres jugar no?

Dijo con un volumen moderado para dar pasos lentos y sutiles dándole oportunidad a su "amigo" para esconderse o ponerse cómodo, como el solía llamar, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta bajo llave, encendió la luz y nuevamente no vio a nadie, o una de 2, vió un fantasma o era un ladrón, suspiró al abrir la puerta del closet, no había nadie, cansado de que ese alguien estuviera jugando se dejó caer sobre la pequeña alfombra gris a un lado de su cama y esperandolo a que tomara la iniciativa, 15 minutos pasaron y seguía sin suceder nada, harto de eso se levantó pero un cuerpo varonil se abalanzó sobre el tirándolo al piso y tapando sus ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba con desesperación su pecho

-hey hey hey tranquilo Hiwatari

Aventó a la persona hacia otro lado solo para darse cuenta de que unos diabólicos y lujuriosos ojos esmeralda lo miraban con deseo y odio, retiró hilos marrones de su rostro al levantarse para sonreírle hipócritamente y acercarse unos pasos al pelirrojo, por su parte el ojiazul retrocedió para mantenerse alejado de ese asquerosos ser que le causaba repulsión y ganas de matarlo como a un animal (M- xD u.úU sha.. toe algo inspirada.. aprovechemos xD), era lo único que se merecía después de lo que le hizo a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, tomo aire para decirle todo lo que se había guardado pero antes de que el hablara, el ojiverde habló

-cuanto tiempo sin verte Yuriy Ivanov... -se sentó sobre la cama sin retirar su mirada de Ivanov

-a que has venido basura?.. a que te mate? -cruzó sus brazos

-no.. solo vine a intercambiar opiniones.. -sonrió

-opiniones.. sobre que?.. tu y yo no tenemos nada en común y lo sabes pobre imbécil -cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños

-no lo tendremos rojito.. (M- xD o.ó.. asi le dice mi prima a Yuriy xP).. pero si tenemos un objetivo en común -lamió sus labios

-ah.. y segun tu cual es? -giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a Yamada

-el tener el cuerpo de Hiwatari una y otra vez... no crees que es delicioso tenerlo debajo de nuestro cuerpo suplicando por ser penetrado? -rió descaradamente

-maldito -tomó por el cuello de la playera al marrón- tu que sabes de eso.. tu solo abusaste de su cuerpo.. bastardo -lo aventó sobre la cama

-pues.. tal vez tengas razón.. ah.. el solo hecho de acordarme de su delicioso cuerpo hace que me excite y quiera tenerlo de nuevo.. -su mirada chocó con la azul

-pues no lo tendrás por que el me pertenece.. y lo sabes

-si..

-solo a eso has venido? -preguntó impaciente el pelirrojo

-no.. vine a .. proponerte algo.. mas bien.. a advertirtelo..

-habla ya y lárgate..

-ok.. pero no te enojes.. he venido para decirte que te quiero lejos de Kai... si no lo haces.. te juro que lo mato

-piensas que voy a creerte?

-deberías.. el ya no me sirve de nada, ya tengo su dinero y su cuerpo

-no te creo! -alzó la voz

-si.. mira.. -de su bolsillo sacó el relicario en forma de corazón de la madre de Kai- esto se te hace familiar?

-por que lo tienes? -intentó quitarselo pero el ojiverde fue mas rápido, sacó un revolver y lo apunto en la cabeza del pelirrojo

-un movimiento mas y te llenaré la cabeza de plomo.. -apretó un poco el gatillo- bien.., descubrí que esta cosa abre una.. bóveda que hay en el sótano de la mansión Hiwatari la cual resguarda el tesoro familiar, contratos y cartas poder que acreditan a Kai y al señor Voltaire como los legítimos dueños de varias propiedades, las industrias y todos sus objetos de valor.. ahora me pertenecen a mi, sólo me falta algunas cosas muy importantes

-como cuales.. -una gota de sudor helado recorrió su frente tocando el arma

-como.. que Kai sea mio y de nadie mas, que tu tmb lo seas.. de la forma en la que lo fue Kai -lamió sus labios- hum..

-eh..., eres un asqueroso... me repugnas.. -retrocedió un paso mas y extendió su brazo a un lado

-vaya.. el lobito tiene carácter, me da igual lo que sientas por mi.. con tal de tener tu cuerpo soy capáz de lo que sea -su lujuriosa mirada recorrió lentamente el cuerpo del pelirrojo

-basta!... no entiendes que te odio?

-ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir... no me importa lo que sientas.., anda.. verás que soy divertido y bastante complaciente.. -en sus labios se dibujaron una sonrisa siniestra

-dejalos... que quieres a cambio de que les regreses sus pertenecias.. -cerró sus ojos un poco resignado

-je.. sabía que sería fácil... que tanto estas dispuesto a perder por esos egocéntricos Hiwatari?

-yo.. lo daría todo por Kai..

-bueno.. haremos un trato, si tu te alejas de el y dices que ahora eres mio les regresaré la mansion y alguna otra propiedad.. pero si llegas a romper el trato.. lo mato.. y será frente a ti por traidor -bajó el arma- aceptas rojito?

-yo.. si.. acepto

-bueno.. ahora dime Reiko.. odio que me digas Yamada... además eso es mas sexy

-como gustes ... Reiko

-bien ahora vamos a la casita de tu ex amante.. quiero que se lo digas y ya..

-pero..

-anda -de nuevo apuntó con el arma

-esta bien...

En la habitación del joven heredero de la fortuna Hiwatari yacía un aburrido chico bicolor que cambiaba de canal constantemente en busca de algo entretenido que ver, su taza de café se encontraba vacía, las cortinas satinadas abiertas dejando que la luz chocara con el piso y alumbrara tenuemente la enorme alcoba, las almohadas regadas por la alfombra y el teléfono a un lado; cansado de no encontrar nada que lo distrajera apagó el televisor y cerró sus ojos para intentar soñar con el chico que le había robado sus sentidos al grado de tenerlo solo pensando en el, gracias a el... el dolor que le causó que Rei Kon no lo quisiera y lo cambiara por Mao había desaparecido y ahora fuera la persona mas feliz sobre el planeta, afortunado o no nada cambiaría lo que le hacía sentir el pelirrojo cuando pronunciaba palabras tiernas y sinceras para demostrarle su inmenso amor (K- esto es cursi ¬¬U M- xD si lo se pero te gusta o.ó), cuando logró dormir su mente divagó hasta lo mas profundo de sus deseos haciéndolo tener un sueño placentero con la persona que le robaba el aliento, sonidos excitantes, suspiros profundos y gritos de desesperación los cuales pedían que no se detuviera (M- nos entendemos nop -o-?), evidentemente no sería un pensamiento, mas bien un recuerdo por todas las caricias y rozes en su piel que lo hacían perderse entre tanto placer, sentía los labios de su amante tocando, probando, saboreando los suyos para luego bajar deliciosamente por su cuello y dejar diminutas marcas rojas sobre su pálida piel la cual se estremecía por el sutil contacto entre ambos cuerpos, una pierna del pelirrojo se colocó entre ambas de Hiwatari para tocar su entrepierna y rozar su miembro contra el de su amante, dicho movimiento causaría el primer gemido por parte del bicolor.

Extasiados de placer ambos varoniles cuerpos daban todo de si en una batalla campal para demostrar el amor que ambos sentían, besos, caricias, sutiles embestidas en un principio para después convertirse en unas mas profundas y no tan dolorosas, gemidos, jadeos respiraciones entrecortadas, gritos de placer hacían el climax perfecto para el sueño de Kai.

Henry entró a la habitación con la comida de su joven amo, caminó hacia la mesita de té y dejó los alimentos, después se acercó al bicolor y lo movió con lentitud para que se despertara

-joven.. su comida esta lista -una cálida sonrisa expuso ante el chico

-eh.. Henry?.. -abrió sus ojos mientras abrazaba una almohada húmeda

-vaya joven.. tiene calor?.. no tendrá temperatura verdad? esta bañado en sudor -se acercó al tocador para sacar un pañuelo y dárselo a Kai

-no.. estoy bien.. tal vez un poco de calor pero bien -le contestó la sonrisa mientras pasaba el pañuelo por su frente- bien pues dame la charola por favor -se sentó

-en seguida joven, por cierto, el joven Ivanov lo espera en la sala, gusta que lo haga pasar? -acomodó la charola sobre las piernas de su amo

-que?.. el.. esta aqui? -tragó saliva

-si.., tiene rato que llegó

-pues haslo pasar inmediatamente

-y su comida?

-la comeré despues Henry.. no hay problema -subió el volumen de sus palabras

-esta bien

Henry salió de la habitación, 5 minutos después un pelirrojo ojiazul entró a la alcoba con su mirada perdida y extrema seriedad en sus rostro, el bicolor lo miró y le sonrió, al no ser contestada su acción se preocupó e intentó levantarse para ver mas de cerca a su novio el cual se acercó y se sentó a su lado, Kai paso sus dedos por el cabello de Yuriy mientras observaba al chico delante suyo y buscando una respuesta o una sola mirada a sus penetrantes ojos azules, el silencio fue roto por un abrazo el cual expresaba necesidad del otro y frustración por algún problema, Hiwatari correspondió al abrazo.

Yuriy se había separado de su novio al cual miraba desde una esquina de la habitación, Kai seguía sin comprender la situación, por que el chico que tanto amaba se estaba comportado de esa forma tan fría y cortante, el pelirrojo se arrodilló delante del bicolor, besó su mejilla y se levantó de nuevo

-yo..

-que sucede Yuriy? -preguntó

-solo vine a pedirte perdon

-perdon.. de que?

-por haberte ilusionado -dio media vuelta y pasó un dedo por el tocador evitanto la mirada carmesí

-a que te refieres? -pasó una sabana sobre sus piernas

-perdoname por haberte dicho te amo.., predoname por haberte hecho mio en varias ocaciones siendo que no sentía nada por ti mas que atracción física -bajó la mirada contentiendo su llanto - perdoname... por todo -volteó a mirarlo unos instantes antes de que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas

-que?... -miró la sábana y comenzó a reírse- adoro cuando haces bromas... -su mirada fría chocó con la debil azul- pero esas palabras no son para una broma.. odio cuando haces eso..

-no es ninguna broma Kai.. te digo la verdad.. descubrí que no eres la persona a la cual amo...

-a eso vienes?... a decirme mentiras? -las sábanas eran presionadas por las fuertes manos de Kai

-no son mentiras.. es la verdad, no te amo a ti amo a... -hizo una pausa, sentía que su corazón era atravesado por las balas del revólver del ojiverde, tragó saliva y desvió su mirada- amo a Reiko...

-ja ja... esperas que crea que amas a ese bastardo?.. después de lo que me hizo.. por favor Yuriy, mentir no es una de tus virtudes y éste estúpido jueguito me esta cansando.. -cerró sus ojos- dime si te hice algo... te desquitas de algo?...

-no.. sólo que ya no podía seguirte engañando.. te estimo demasiado por que eres mi amigo... por eso -su orgullo estaban borrados de la escena, un Yuriy hablaba incoherencias inducidas por las ambisiones y fristraciones de un chico que lo único que quería era ver destruida la felicidad de Kai

-no... no puedo creérte Yuriy.. mirame a los ojos y dime que no me amas... besame y luego retráctate... no puedes por que no es verdad que no me amas! -Kai se arrodilló en la cama para acercarse un poco mas a su novio

-puedo hacerlo.. pero no.. no quiero lastimarte entiendelo, también me lo harías.. -de nueva forma dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación

-no... no me mientas... quien te pidió que lo hicieras?... Reiko? -con esfuerzos se levantó de la cama y se apoyó en un poste

-nadie me lo pidio... Kai.. -apretó sus manos, lo único que deseaba era lanzarse hacia Kai para besarlo y decirle que no era mas que una vil mentira la cual lo salvaría de la ruina y despojarlo de su vida cómoda y de lujos

-seguro.. -sus ojos carmesí adquirían un rojo intenso por la furia que sentía al escichar esas palabras

-seguro que puedes entenderlo no Hiwatari?.. ya lo perdiste todo... y me encanta verte humillado ante un amor no correspondido -el ojiverde entró en la habitación pasando a un lado del pelirrojo

-tu... maldito... que le hiciste a mi Yuriy... dilo -ententó golpear a su agresor pero el dolor se intensificó en su parte íntima haciéndolo caer sobre sus rodillas

-mírate Hiwatari... eres patético... intentando que rojito te quiera.. -pasó los brazos de Yuriy por sus cintura

-no lo toques... -miró la acción, el pelirrojo perdido en sus pensamientos sin una sonrisa en sus labios- el no te quiere.. miralo!

-por que tan triste amor?... -selló sus labios con los del pelirrojo saboreando cada lugar inexplorado- eres delicioso

-maldito! -intentó levantarse y le fue inútil- vete... vete... te quiero fuera de mi vida Yamada, y llévatelo.. me repugna verlo besandote -bajó su mirada, se sentía derrotado ante esa persona a la que odiaba tanto

-huy.. celoso.. no te preocupes.. ya no ibamos verdad rojito? -sonrió descaradamente

-si.. lo que tu digas Reiko...

Seguia perdido en sus pensamientos, ambos chicos abandonaron la habitación de Hiwatari, dejándola en un ambiente pesado y sin vida, Kai en un rincón de la alcoba abrazado de sus piernas, pensando millones de cosas, no podía comprender el por que Yuriy le había hecho eso.. a la perona que mas amaba en este mundo, recordó a Rei, a el también le había entregado todo por que creía que lo amaba, aque en esta ocación era diferente ya que el amor que sentía por el pelirrojo era sincero y verdadero, no iba a permitir que ese ser que tanto le repugnaba le quitara su tesoro mas preciado, se levantó del piso y se dirigió al baño

-te odio Reiko Yamada... esto no se quedará asi.. te juro que me las pagarás...

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte...**_

**_Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme..._**


End file.
